


趋光

by cavolo



Series: 光电效应 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 无论相信与否，命运里都存在着光，近在咫尺。





	1. 半梦半醒

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】  
虚构。主观臆测。刻板印象。OOC。前任。NC-17。  
他们属于育碧，不属于我。请勿当真。  
【重点】  
班哥生日快乐。  
【解释1】  
这篇生贺作品，由于各种不可抗力因素，是于2019年08月13日开始连载（而非完结）的。  
【解释2】  
我不知道怎么回事。我今天（2020年04月06日）检查才发现https://rainbowsix.fandom.com/wiki/Bandit对Bandit的出生地作出了补充，大大的 括号 东德 后括号 彻底把我整懵了。可能是我好久没玩Siege，所以没发现新的修订版本。其实我把他当成西柏林人来写的：谁说柏林墙对西德人来说就不是阴影了？  
呃，总之，大家看个乐就算了……我已经为了大幅增加的新剧情耽误整篇文章了，为了对上官方给的细节。  
说真的，这就是个突突突的游戏，育碧干嘛搞那么多有的没的剧情？我又干嘛那么锱铢必较？反正整个故事都是假的、他们没有在一起、他们也不会被育碧出柜……（如果育碧真这么干了我会为这个系列再写一篇续作以表达我的喜悦）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章

序

Und Gott sprach: Es werde Licht. Und es ward Licht.

《半梦半醒》

#

时至今日，Dominic还时常做那个梦——关于1980年的春天，那场悄声而至的血光之灾。

距离他的6岁生日仍有几个月。Dominic还是个无忧无虑的孩子。  
他和小伙伴们在午后的小巷子里踢球，忽然手臂一阵钻心的剧痛，他甚至叫不出声。双手手心沿着掌线的方向开裂，不停流出潺潺鲜血，吓坏了所有人。  
他愣愣看着自己腥红的手，过了一会儿才有反应：自己正在失血。他以为自己要死了——眼前一片漆黑——但是不然。  
从医院的病床上醒过来，Dominic逃掉了夭折的命运。他的命大着呢。  
又是大概两个月，伤口愈合了，长出新的嫩肉，和周围的皮肤形成鲜明的颜色对比。  
小时候的Dominic，时常翻出手掌，久久凝视这个莫名其妙的伤口，天马行空地思考它的存在意义。除去它偶尔会隐隐作痛，这个伤口没有给他带来太大的困扰；他甚至向同龄人炫耀这次大难不死的经历。  
童年梦境的下一秒，是母亲恐惧地望向他的场景。她厉声喊道——  
“怪物！”

#

Dominic蜷缩着小小的身体，躲在房间的墙角，连呼吸也不敢发出声音。  
父母的尖叫和怒吼与他仅一墙之隔。  
Cedrick屡次探出头偷看客厅的情形。  
“这看上去要没完没了。我们要不要阻止他们？”他低声问。  
Dominic摇了摇头。他宁愿永远藏在这里，以免遭受到母亲的辱骂或者殴打。  
他的兄弟轻轻关上门，将大人的争吵挡在另一侧。  
Cedrick牵起他的手，带领他们在床上躺下，扯过被子，完美地盖住兄弟俩。  
“别担心，”Cedrick自信地笑着，仿佛外面的动静与他丝毫无关，“我不会和你分开的。我就呆在这儿保护你。”  
他们互相依偎。  
Dominic带着未干的泪痕，昏昏沉沉入睡了。

#

母亲？  
Cedrick？

#

Ced？你在哪儿？  
嘿！回答我！

#

连你也……？

#

梦魇般的回忆投影在幻想的镜子上，Dominic伸手去触摸，只听“嗙”的一声，他无助地目睹它裂成碎片，割伤每根手指。  
梦境世界开始分崩离析。  
然后他面无表情地睁开眼睛，用布满伤疤的手掌抹去额上根本不存在的冷汗，片刻后，起身挣脱一夜情对象的怀抱。

#

天刚刚亮。


	2. 丧失

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章

#  
距离早上6点还有2分钟。  
Dominic裹紧身上的风衣，故意放慢脚步，享受只有自己一个人的清晨街道。  
双脚带着他朝目的地走去，可他的心没有归宿。  
拐进熟悉的街区后，他戴起了兜帽，略微低下头，避免碰见多嘴的邻居、说不定还会附上一句：“你出门可真早呀。”  
放屁，我昨天根本没回家，Dominic自顾自地笑了笑。

他轻手轻脚溜进自家院子里，以为家人都在睡梦中，谁知，他刚掏出大门的钥匙，门便打开了。  
Dominic和他的父亲两人大眼瞪小眼。

“早上好。”Dominic率先说。  
“去哪儿了？”父亲皱着眉问。  
Dominic没有回答，只是耸了耸肩，灵活地绕过老父亲，钻进屋子。  
他先是回到二楼自己的房间里，痛快地冲了一个澡，然后换上舒适的居家服，将自己摔在床上。  
Dominic搂着枕头翻来覆去。  
他的手机发出了短信提示音，但他不想去看，因为内容八成那是一夜情对象抱怨他的不辞而别。  
除了Cedrick——他的孪生兄弟——Dominic对谁都没有牵挂；他压根不在乎什么时候见面、什么时候告别。

这时，他的房门被敲响了。  
Dominic喊道：“没锁！”  
只见一位淡金色长发的女性探头进来，脸上和蔼的笑容让人如沐春风。  
“早安，孩子，”她笑眯眯地说。  
他坐起身，不由自主放缓了语气：“早啊，Claudia。”

#

16岁那年，Dominic突然多了一位继母。对方是父亲的青梅竹马，在1989年之前一直住在墙的东面。  
他对她毫无感觉。她细心、体贴，但他根本不在乎。有些时候，Dominic会感觉自己不属于这里，所以他从未介怀。什么事情都太过挂心，他只会活得更累。  
每次她试图向Dominic示好或者为他做些什么，他无视、逃开，或者报以顽劣的恶作剧，可是他算不上讨厌她。  
面对父亲的责备，Dominic淡然处之、一笑而过。  
她对他很好。  
他们准备结婚并组成新的家庭，或许迟早生出他们的孩子，那些与他没关系。

#

“你要吃点什么？”继母温柔地询问道。  
Dominic盯着天花板想了想，说：“面包就行。”  
“好的。请你等会儿记得下来。”她缩回头去，顺手关上了门。  
Dominic看了看紧闭的门，放好枕头，一个翻身躺下，回忆起某些无关紧要的事情，不知不觉陷入睡梦，失去了意识。

#

在10岁之前，Dominic怨恨自己手心那对该死的伤口，是它们导致了母亲不喜欢他。再大一些，他反思，可能是自己的恶作剧让母亲不高兴了。  
父亲仍然无条件关心他、接纳他。即使这样，Dominic慢慢觉醒，自己在怨恨母亲，也在怨恨父亲。他们都不可靠。他一无所有了，所以他接受了自己的疤痕，接受了自己的处境，接受了现实的讽刺。  
父亲是个固执又寡言的人，平日工作很忙，还酗酒。和他一起生活，Dominic渐渐变得和他该死的相似。  
后来，他进入了中学。他对谁都不冷不热、没有朋友，倒是结下了几个仇家。

听到父亲回家的声音，Dominic赶紧藏起医药箱和受伤的双手。  
“我听说你又打人了。”父亲进门后第一句话就说这个，Dominic并不意外。  
“他们嘲笑我‘没有母亲’。”Dominic走进厨房，把做好的晚餐端到饭桌上。  
父亲在位置上坐下，过了好久，问道：“Dominic，你想妈妈吗？”  
“不。我只是不喜欢他们嘲笑我而感到开心的样子，”Dominic拿起勺子，咬了一口红烧牛肉卷，皱着眉咽下去，说：“抱歉，好像做得不太好。我下次再努力努力。”  
父亲也拿起了勺子。两父子静静吃完了晚餐，全程只有餐具碰撞的声响在屋子里回荡。  
Dominic收拾残局时，没藏好受伤的指尖，引来父亲的叹息，“打人是不对的，孩子。”  
“你怎么不问我，为什么只打他们、不打其他人？”Dominic冷笑一声，抱着餐盘进了厨房。  
父亲才不会问这个问题；Dominic正是明白这点，才出口讽刺的。

如无意外，他极有可能跟随父亲的脚步，成为一名警备人员，退役后到哪里再就业，或许做一个工人，努力养活自己，在无趣的世上奋斗至死。  
不过Dominic不介意成为一名电工；捣鼓那些工具使他快乐。  
他只是拒绝成为像父亲一样的人；哪怕他仍爱他，哪怕他仍被爱。

Dominic的15岁生日愿望是早日逃离痛苦的家。他希望逃离这个家，无论去哪里都好。他爱父亲，他也爱Claudia——尽管他从来没有叫过她“母亲”，她对待他比母亲还要友好——只是有些时候，他觉得自己应该回避，为更像“家人”的父亲和Claudia腾出空间。

少年没有归宿。

他有个姑且称得上“朋友”的玩伴，Enid，他们住在同一条街上。Dominic偶尔会到Enid家串门，或者他接Enid到自己家做客——可怜的女孩天生失明，美丽的蓝色瞳孔里没有焦点。  
Enid喜欢谈起她的父母，她的兄弟姐妹，甚至她的狗，他们是她的整个世界，她爱他们；Dominic总是静静地聆听，有时带上吉他，给她弹唱新学的曲子。  
不为生活忙碌的时候，他喜欢把玩父亲的旧吉他。

Claudia以为他迷恋她。  
“我们是纯粹的朋友，”同病相怜的朋友，Dominic在心里苦涩地补充。  
Enid看不见光，Dominic也一样；所以他们能理解彼此，理解腐蚀他们的恐惧、无助和不甘。  
假若他们在一起，只会加倍地悲惨。


	3. 常态

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章

#

醒来时，Dominic的脑子比入睡前更加疲惫。一旦他想要思考些什么，头就隐隐作痛，仿佛一个生锈的机器，在缺少润滑剂的情况下，一边发出“吱呀——”的噪声，一边勉强运作。

“快来吃早餐。”Claudia朝他招手。  
Dominic顺从地坐到她隔壁的餐椅，抓起餐盘里的面包塞进嘴巴，对她递来的酱料摇了摇头。  
对面坐着看报纸的父亲。

“新闻说警方在汉诺威逮捕了一个罪大恶极的毒贩，真是振奋人心。你要看吗？”Claudia在大把的报纸中翻找。  
振奋人心？他们本不应只捉到那一个的。Dominic不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，拒绝道：“不，谢谢。”  
他看都不看一眼，继续安静用餐。  
父亲紧绷的声音从报纸后面传来：“那些工作不归你们管的吗？”  
Dominic咀嚼着嘴里的食物，模糊地回答：“我的工作与你无关，别管那么多。”  
“但你是一名警察。”  
“我是警察；但更重要的是我正在假期里。”  
“……你非要气死我。”  
“是谁说我失踪了4年、很想我的？没有假期我怎么可能在这儿吃早餐？”  
“我只叫你回来看看。”  
“噢，好吧，那我等下就走。”

父子俩没营养的拌嘴倒是让一旁尴尬不已的Claudia忽然紧张起来。  
“孩子，你又要离开了吗？”她关切地将手覆上他的小臂，又担心被他厌恶，很快收回去。  
父亲哼了一声。  
“我的公寓已经托人清洁好了，省得住在这里打扰你们。”Dominic拍掉手上的面包屑，表示他吃饱了。他对Claudia笑了笑，退出令他窒息的饭厅。  
身后传来继母不确定地声音：“你没必要如此来去匆匆，孩子……你回到公寓不就只有自己照顾自己了吗？而家随时都对你敞开大门。想必你也很累了，多在家里休息几天，好吗？”  
Dominic闻言止步。在理智和情感上，他都应该断言拒绝。但是一些令人讨厌的东西——通常人们称之为“人情世故”——阻止他开口。  
父亲没有像往常他们吵完架后那样保持沉默：“听你母亲的。”  
Dominic毫不掩饰脸上的震惊，但父亲的眼睛逃避似的装作在读报纸。

#

Dominic慢腾腾地喝咖啡，看着Claudia在厨房忙碌准备午餐的身影，心中疑惑：他怎么就听话地答应住下来了？  
他主动提出为她打下手。

他不知道为什么父亲和继母没有再生孩子；Claudia绝对是个非常好的母亲。她身上有一股强大的亲和力，永远富有耐性和同理心。很难相信这样的人和他一样，曾经生活在墙的阴影之下。  
她接过Dominic洗净的蔬菜，甩掉菜叶上的水滴，放到锅里，絮絮叨叨地抱怨：“你父亲出门之前，我问他你喜欢吃什么，他居然告诉我：‘不知道，他又不挑食，你随便做吧’。天呐！一对父母不清楚自己唯一的孩子喜欢吃什么。”  
Dominic笑了，耸了耸肩，“他说得对；你就随便做吧。”  
Claudia少有地皱起眉，表示不认同：“这是错的，孩子；每个人都应该会有自己的偏好吧？这玩意儿就像你的立场一样。”  
“有些时候，表达立场是件危险的事情。”他转身到碗柜里取出餐盘。  
“不要拿你工作那套神秘的措辞来搪塞我。这里是你的家，Dom，你可以自由地表达任何你的所思所想。”  
“不要叫我‘Dom’，还有我真的没有特别热爱的食物，”他从酒架上取下一瓶半满的白葡萄酒，晃了晃，问她：“你喝吗？”  
Claudia有些疲惫，脸上的皱纹突然变得清晰且密集。闻言，她抬了抬眼，微微点头。  
“很好，”Dominic又拿走了两个酒杯。

Dominic按照记忆中的样子，摆好餐巾和餐具。他已经很久没受到这些餐桌的条条框框的约束了，但是他的手臂肌肉还牢牢记得。  
他看了看时间，Claudia应该做好午饭了，于是走回厨房。  
“你生气了吗？”继母背对他，轻轻问道。  
Dominic靠在门框上，一脸平静，“没有。我为什么生气？”  
“那就好，”她转过来，朝他微笑，“吃饭吧。”

#

他在家里度过了一周的最普通的日子。他像个平民一样生活。  
直到某个午后，他在家里接了一通电话。  
Claudia气定神闲地阅读着时尚杂志，等着他去接电话。

“您好。”  
“您好。是Brunsmeier家吗？”  
“是的。”  
对方要找的人是他父亲。Dominic说：“他不在家。你可以留言，或者晚点再打来。”  
“噢，这样……您是哪位？”  
“什么？”  
Dominic迷惑地想，这个人打电话到我家来，还问我是谁。  
“我是——”  
话语刚到嘴便卡壳。  
这是一个危险的话题，他如梦初醒——从平民的简单和幸福中醒来——醒来后发现一个名叫“Dominic Brunsmeier”的身经百战的特种警察竟然无法回答这个问题；他几乎要因为这个伟大的发现而狂笑出声。  
他忽然听不见电话另一端的人说话了，脑子回响起太多的声音，有男有女，有老有少，他们都在问同一个问题：你是谁？  
他闭上眼睛，耳边瞬间安静下来，而脑海中开始浮现出一张张各不相同的脸，努力想要看清时，又只剩下模糊的轮廓。所有的嘴唇都在翕动。  
他们在说话；他们在质问——

我是谁？他也问自己。

#

直到他的继母担忧地夺过电话，他在惊觉自己手心全是冷汗。他愣愣地看着汗津津的手掌，和手中丑陋的伤疤。  
“孩子，你没事吧？”Claudia将手搭在他的肩膀上。看来她已经替他完成了通话。  
Dominic的双手收在卫衣的口袋里，他在迫切地寻找什么，但口袋里除了他的右手就是他的左手。

“那是谁？”  
“你父亲的旧同事。他们偶尔会互相打电话联络感情。……真的没事吗？你看起来紧张极了。”Claudia忧心忡忡地搂着他。  
他刚想开口，便敏锐地察觉到一声不寻常的声响，“咔哒”——  
感觉浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都竖起了，Dominic猛地回头，同时迅速甩出右手。  
他的背后什么都没有。  
声响来自时钟。指针一分一秒在运作。不差分毫。

“你怎么了，Dominic？”  
他将视线从空气上收回，慢慢挪到继母身上。  
她才看了他一眼，就被他的眼神吓到了，不禁抓紧衣袖，瞳孔因为害怕而略微缩小。

Dominic用双手捂住脸，崩溃地叹气。  
“我没事。吓到你真是非常抱歉。”

Claudia惊魂初定，很快恢复了温和的笑脸，建议他回房间好好休息——或许睡一个午觉。  
他欣然接受。  
睡觉就很好。他喜欢睡觉，这是逃避思考的最好的办法。


	4. 幻影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章

#

当他真正躺在软绵绵的床上时，他无可奈何地想到了最黑暗的那段日子。  
毫无疑问，是那个从天而降的男人拯救了他。尽管Dominic是那幅狼狈的姿态，但那个人的勇敢挽回了他的生命、他的任务……Dominic很难想象，如果那时那个人没有突然跳到他的面前，现在这刻又会是什么样子的。  
或许世上已经少了个叫“Dominic Brunsmeier”的家伙，大帮的毒贩逍遥法外，更多的人受到伤害……  
不知过了多久，Dominic呼出一口浊气，向他的负面情绪投降，起身离开房间。他想要些能让他暂时分心的东西，但不确定那会是什么。

#

他刚走下楼梯，只见厨房的灯亮着，他低声叫道：“Claudia？”  
“孩子，”她微微笑着转过头来，见到他的脸后，忧心忡忡地说，“你看上去睡得很不好。”  
Dominic摇摇头，没有表态。  
“难过的时候，我建议你饮用这个。你坐下来等我一下，好吗？”她转过身打开上面的柜子，取出一罐类似于茶叶或者果干的东西，开始煮水。  
Dominic愣神地坐在餐椅上，看她忙前忙后。  
“这个茶有助于安神。”Claudia端起马克杯，抿了一口自己的茶。  
“谢谢。”Dominic垂下头说。  
“你在烦恼什么？”  
“想到许多假设。”  
“过去的事情就让它过去，”她拿起茶壶，倒了一杯淡褐色的液体，推到他面前，“来。”  
Dominic试探性地喝了一小口，浓烈的果香不对他的口味，但它似乎确实拥有神奇的功效，他现在镇定些了。  
“我喜欢这个。”Dominic朝她微微点头。  
她笑了笑，“那真是太好了。”  
他们无言对坐，喝着茶，都沉浸在自己的头脑风暴中。

Claudia放下空空的茶杯，不住打破了沉默：“你可以再回去睡一会儿，Dominic；我猜你根本睡过。努力试试，好吗？你需要放松。”  
Dominic再次摇头，“我已经清醒了。”  
“那好吧，”Claudia起身走进厨房，“晚餐还需要些时间。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“关于晚餐？不。但是我想请你帮忙买些东西回来，可以吗？”

#

Dominic带着Claudia手写的长长的购物清单出门。

_“我们今晚做番茄浓汤怎么样？你父亲很喜欢它。”  
“是吗？”Dominic的大脑一时间宕机。他竟记不起父亲喜欢吃什么料理。  
只有父子俩的日子已经太遥远了，遥远到Dominic只有自己对着母亲留下的食谱苦苦思索、艰难下厨的记忆。  
“当然！”Claudia只当他在调侃，没有往心里去，“如果你看到了想吃的，尽管买回来，我可以专门为你做一桌你爱吃的菜。”  
他如实说：“……我看看吧。”  
吃饭，以及其他很多琐碎，只是不得不做的事情，算不上他享受的事情。  
“我明白，思考下一顿吃什么永远是个令人苦恼的问题。”她表示理解地笑了笑。  
不，你什么都不明白。Dominic点头。_

购物清单上的东西过于繁杂，Dominic不由得怀疑家里是否好几个月没有采购了。  
他顺着清单从上往下寻找，轮到最后一项——谷物麦片3盒——的时候，他的购物车已经放满了各种不能吃的日用品。  
Dominic仰起头货架寻找清单上指定的那个品牌的麦片。一会儿后，他在货架最高的那层发现了它。以他目测的结果分析，Claudia恐怕踮起脚都够不到。  
他的继母有着一颗强大的灵魂，却被困在了瘦小柔弱的身躯里。和许多普通人一样。

“您好，先生，需要帮助吗?”  
Dominic转过头去，比他稍微矮一些、穿戴围裙的年轻男人向他投来热情的目光。男人的身后是一把不锈钢梯子和些许等待上架的零食。  
他又看了下作为目标的麦片。整整齐齐地码放在货架上，只需要拿走3盒，就可以避免和这个超市工作人员谈话。  
“您是要取顶层的商品吗？我可以帮忙！”男人准备搬动那把梯子。  
“不。”Dominic出声制止他，然后在那个好心人的注视下，举高右手，轻松地达成他的目标。  
年轻男人后知后觉，因为尴尬而涨红了脸，蓝色的眼珠子不知所措地到处看，“对不起。”  
Dominic莫名被他的慌张取悦了，嗤笑了一声，却发自内心说：“我感谢您的好意。”  
“那是我应该做的。”蓝眸中的不安瞬间消退了，像忽然被投入石子的湖面，泛起涟漪，终究平静下来。

#

事情已经办好，他该回去了。  
但是那个陌生人……准确来说，是那双陌生又该死的蓝眸，让他想起了汉诺威的灰色天空，和撕裂了惹人讨厌的灰霾的另一双蓝色的眼睛。  
不对，不是那种蓝——应该饱和度更低一些，像天降小雪时的空气，像初春解冻的河流中未化的冰凌——是从寒冷中来、却带着稳定人心的力量的灰蓝。  
他想再一次见到那个人。  
向他道谢。  
倘若被允许的话，他还想向对方倾诉他的痛苦和欲求。  
不知怎的，他直觉对方能够真正意义上理解他。

#

无比和谐的晚餐后，他拒绝向父亲和继母解释自己的异常，坚持回到自己的公寓住。  
环顾四周，Dominic想：真好，这里什么都没有，除去简单的家具。  
他发出一声慨叹，倒在了沙发上。  
他心里清楚，那时自己试图在卫衣口袋里寻找的是他的手枪。而那个让人冒冷汗的声音，他也在多年的训练和工作中听过无数次……  
那些东西像一只神出鬼没的幻影，时时刻刻对他穷追不舍，哪怕在睡梦中都死死纠缠他不放。  
他的自尊不允许他再次向那抹灰蓝色的光芒求救。当那点光芒像是不耐烦了、瞬息消逝时，他又陷入了无边的焦虑和挫败。  
如此循环。循环。循环。


	5. 单边

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们都筋疲力尽，极度厌世。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设+精英皮肤故事

#

这里曾经是他和Antje的家。  
提起前女友，Dominic也并非心无波澜。他不会一辈子铭记她，但至少很长一段时间里，他没法忘记她。  
牢记脑海中的，并非他们初遇时的怦然心动，而是他们互相折磨的煎熬痛楚。  
对于工作，Dominic自豪地承认自己做得很好，至少他活得不错；而他的感情，则完全相反。

#

在参与魏特尔斯塔特监狱爆炸案的调查工作——成为特警的首个真正的任务——后，他有过两段不长的恋情。Dominic的记性一向不错，记得她俩的名字、脸蛋和身材。  
他第一个女友，因为他偶尔需要调离柏林工作而忧心忡忡，她的大惊小怪和乱吃醋同样让他恼火，离多聚少导致小情侣常常见面就爆发争吵，最后一拍两散；  
第二个……比前任好些，是因为忍受不了Dominic脑子里只有工作、嫌弃他不够细心和主动，提出和平分手。  
他还记得，从那时开始，Cedrick就对他的生活态度颇有微词。

_Cedrick喜欢唠叨：“我觉得是你的错。你应该在工作和恋爱之间找到平衡点。”  
“说得简单，”Dominic瞥了瞥他，又转过头继续写任务报告，“工作比较重要。”  
“那可是你的女朋友！”  
“已经是‘前女友’了，好吗？我还要许多活儿要干。放过我吧，Ced。”  
等他干完手头的工作，Cedrick会开始新的一轮训话。  
“你必须改变现在的心态，兄弟，否则你和任何人都没法长久下去。”  
“行了行了，我靠自己可以活下去。”Dominic一边敷衍道，一边整理需要递交的文书。  
Cedrick在他身后嘟囔：“那多孤独啊。”  
Dominic本想回答“人生来就孤独”，但是看见兄弟沉重的表情，还是不忍心，站起来，象征性地踢了踢他的小腿，说：“我不孤独。还有你在啊。”_

如果双生子之间真的存在心灵感应，那么Dominic可以肯定，这项特异功能不会受到距离的影响。  
因为他在联邦国境守备队与他的兄弟不谋而合地重逢了。他竟丝毫不觉意外。  
曾经从事警务工作的父亲在年幼的兄弟俩的心中播下的种子终究发芽了。  
多年后相见，Cedrick的样貌依然和他相似得可怕，眼眸依然亮晶，笑容依然不羁。唯一变化的，就是他的怀抱，比上一次有力多了。

_Cedrick吐舌，“兄弟和恋人不一样……况且，我有喜欢的人了。”说完，他自知害羞地低下头。  
Dominic拿着那叠文书敲了敲肩膀，吹了个口哨，笑道：“等我回来再慢慢听你的苦恋故事。”  
“滚滚滚。”Cedrick佯装生气将他推出宿舍门。不知道他有没有意识这是Dominic的宿舍而不是他的。  
Dominic在过道上碰到了Cedrick的室友，被拍了拍手臂：“又顺路来找兄弟玩吗，Dominic？”  
他翻了白眼，说：“天天睡一个房间你都认不出我。”然后快步离开。  
对面突然愣住。  
正好Cedrick想回去了，路上见到室友在走廊沉思，便打了招呼。  
“你是……？”  
“我是你室友啊。”  
“你是Cedrick？刚刚经过我身边的那个是……”  
“是Dominic啊，你个蠢货。天天睡一个房间你都认不出我。”_

Dominic只跟Cedrick学会了恶作剧的技巧，永远没法像他的兄弟那样活得充满乐趣  
和性格沉稳的家人不同，Cedrick从小脑子里都有不少奇妙的点子。Dominic倾向于形容他为“一个浪漫的人”。他的兄弟热爱惊喜，还有无伤大雅的恶作剧，别人受惊的表情足以成为他整年的笑料。  
哪怕在最艰难的岁月，Cedrick仍保留他的乐观。  
父母离婚后的每个分开庆祝的生日，他都会给Dominic写信，记录琐碎的小事、无聊的日常、随口的抱怨——他们都不喜欢沉重的话题。  
而回信往往要等上1-2个月，因为写一页纸的关心的话语已经花光Dominic的浑身解数。

#

Cedrick喜欢高处，越高越好。  
有一次，他发现基地行政楼的顶层可以进入，翌日晚上便带上了双胞胎兄弟。  
“你不能总是封锁起来，压力早晚会压垮你，”他拉着Dominic的手，激动道：“这里的风很舒服，哪怕是受处罚都值了。”  
Dominic说：“我们最好别被逮到。”

“来这里！”Cedrick小声地喊道。  
Dominic走到边缘，和他并肩而坐，双腿自然地在半空中晃荡，拒绝和Cedrick伸直腿比比谁的腿更长。  
Cedrick狠狠拍了他的后背，“不好玩。”  
“幼稚。”他回道。

若不是Cedrick，或许Dominic这辈子不会想到在一日疲惫的训练后顶着困意和肌肉酸痛跑到天台吹风。  
但他也不后悔。  
Dominic躺在坚硬的水泥上，眼前的夜空是死寂般的漆黑，足以令他屏住呼吸，软软的床铺也顺势被彻底忘在脑后。  
“你在想什么，Dom？”  
“在想我会不会被这片黑暗吞噬。”  
片刻的沉默后，Cedrick轻笑，揉了揉他的头发。  
Dominic挡开他的手，“又不是孩子了。”  
“我们是兄弟。”  
视线中的Cedrick挺直后背，若有所思。

“你还记得奶奶给我们讲过的故事吗？”  
“奶奶都去世好多年了……”  
“但你肯定还记得吧？她每次只讲那个。”  
“啊，你说‘灵魂伴侣’的传言。什么‘印记’，什么‘生而为一’。我听着觉得比鬼故事还玄乎。”  
“我开始相信了。”  
“真的吗？Cedrick，我知道你脑回路异于常人，但没想到你蠢到相信。”  
“等你遇到对的那个人，你自然明白了。”  
“懂了：遇到那个人时我会变傻。”  
“去你的！”  
Dominic灵活地翻身，躲过愤怒的一脚，不住地嬉笑。  
Cedrick凝望偶有星光闪烁的方向，独自出神，“我真的好爱她……”  
“下次她来柏林，我带你去见见她，”Cedrick朝他微笑道，“她总说想亲眼瞧瞧我们有多像。”  
Dominic无话可说，只好颔首。他暗自嘲道：你心爱的她恐怕要失望了。我们除了外表，哪儿都不像。

#

Dominic和传说中的未来的“嫂子”会面的时候，Cedrick已经在病床上休养了2个星期，无聊到快发霉。  
他们先前应该有过通话，因为她脸上没有半点担忧，反倒饶有趣味地打量Dominic，说：“如果我不是事先知道那个傻瓜在医院里躺着，我真的会认错人而给你一个热情到冒犯的拥抱。很高兴见到你，我没记错的话，‘Dominic’？”  
Dominic耸了耸肩，假装不在意，说：“嗯……我也是，Hermann女士。”  
“叫我Aubrey就好啦！就像Ced那样。我也像他一样叫你，可以吗？”  
“……无所谓。”

前往病房的路上，Dominic试图向她解释整件事的来龙去脉。  
“总的来说，都是我的错——”他才刚开了头，便被打断了。  
“停下，我不想听你讲，”她面带微笑说，“Ced告诉我的，那本应是个无伤大雅的闹剧，不过现在他把自己搞进了医院，你却想要独揽责任。”  
“但那是我的馊主意。”  
“他总跟我说自己没有做好哥哥的榜样。”  
“别听他的，我才是哥哥。”  
“真的吗？”  
“对不起，我说谎了。”  
“……到底你们谁才是哥哥？谁才是弟弟？”  
Dominic在一间病房前敲门，“我们到了。”

Cedrick告诉他，Aubrey在科隆一家诊所当护士，所以她一进来除了嘲笑男友的臭脸，便是检查他的病例。  
“看样子恢复得挺好，死不了。”她笑吟吟地说。  
“要是他死了，我也快要死了。”Dominic坐在病床边的椅子上。  
Cedrick在床上不安分地扭动。  
“我知道你们是双生子，但是……这是不是太过了？两尸一命？”  
Cedrick说：“证明我们兄弟同心。”  
Dominic说：“我是指社会性死亡：我会被开除并因过失杀人被判刑。等我出狱就是全新的世纪了。”  
Cedrick：“……”

“……我还不知道你想得这么远，”Aubrey失笑，搬了另一张凳子，也在床边坐下，“但瞧瞧他，还在喘气呢，别那么自责。”  
Cedrick叫嚷道：“换个话题吧！现在的气氛太沉重了！”  
“你想听什么？最近的大新闻都关于战争。”Aubrey没事可做，开始自顾自地削苹果。  
“这个也很沉重……什么战争？我以为和平年代已经到来——苏联都解体好几年了。”  
Dominic舒展他的长腿，不在意地说：“北约在威胁进军科索沃。”  
“科索沃？在哪里？”  
“巴尔干半岛。夹在塞尔维亚、黑山和阿尔巴尼亚中间。”  
“嗯，我想看报纸了。你可以帮我买来吗？”Cedrick对他说。  
Dominic刚想答应，便觉察手上有一股诡异的黏糊的湿感，接踵而来的是刻骨铭心的剧痛。  
“什么鬼——”他摊开手掌，眼前是血淋淋的景象。

病房内的时间停止了，直到第一滴血落在雪白的床单上。  
“你在流血！”Cedrick吼道。  
Dominic耳边有嗡嗡的响声。仿佛上千只蜜蜂住进了他的脑袋。他当然知道这是血。  
“天啊……”Aubrey匆匆忙忙放下手上的东西，拉他出去处理伤口。  
血液滴了一路，Dominic便观察了一路。  
他不由得感觉，挺像眼泪的。

“我快被你吓死了，Dominic。”他的兄弟已经坐了起来，确认他平安无事也不肯躺回去。  
Aubrey若有所思，“这是什么疾病吗？你还好吧？”  
Dominic下意识想搓手，看到绷带后忍住了。  
“小事而已。我想不算疾病，是诅咒或者其他别的……而且这种情形也不是第一次。”他轻声道。  
Aubrey还想说什么，但Cedrick疯狂眼神暗示，打发她去买报纸了。

“在想妈咪，对吧？”  
“我恨她。”  
“我理解。但她总归是我们的母亲。”  
“凭什么？她抛弃了我！她除了生下我就没有哪一点比继母强！”  
“别怕。”  
Cedrick把他拉到身边。Dominic顺势坐到床沿，愤怒使他的双拳紧握，浑身紧绷。  
“这次没人能分开我们，”Cedrick抱着他。  
他深吸一口气，都是血腥的味道。  
Dominic最终松开拳头，肩膀疲惫地塌了下来。  
他的兄弟重复道：“没有人能将我们分开。”

除非他们自己选择分开，Dominic想。  
他知道这一刻必会到来。  
他并不嫉妒：眼看他的兄弟牵着新娘的双手，在神父面前说出爱的誓言。  
他很开心。  
他的兄弟值得幸福的婚姻。Aubrey，她也是个很棒的朋友，她同样值得美好的一切。  
Dominic只是感觉右半边的身体突然消失，留下左半边身体，尚有心跳但保持不住平衡，蹒跚前行，又狠狠地摔在了地上。

#

然后他在酒吧遇上了Antje——曾经以为的终生的挚爱。  
殊不知，她也是一个只有左半边的人。  
他们相恋，不可能拼出完整的躯体，只会是弗兰肯斯坦的科学怪人，比他双手的疤痕更加不堪直视。

刚开始，他们只是一对普通的情侣。Dominic也如同无数坠入爱河的年轻人那般，做过一些让十年后的自己懊悔不已的蠢事——比如为女友买一束白百合，只因她想在朋友面前炫耀——但在当时，那就是“甜蜜”。  
然后，她会给他一个亲吻和灿烂的笑容。

其实Dominic很讨厌百合花。  
它们总有一股惹人烦躁的香气。  
那段岁月里，他的一半生活——关于Antje的回忆——散发着一股白百合的味道；另一半生活，则是鲜血的气息。

他时时刻刻都感觉自己能够嗅到那股腥味，就是自他的掌心传出来的。  
可伤疤还是伤疤。除此以外，什么都没有。  
“我觉得你最近疑神疑鬼的，”Antje说，“而且很少回来。”  
Dominic摇摇头，可不止最近。他疲于解释。  
他满脑子都在想天使。  
地狱来的那种。

上级没有因为那场导致Cedrick提前退役的意外停他的职。  
他们甚至给他安排了升迁：根据他之前的工作表现，他们决定正式将Dominic部署到联邦刑事调查局，专门调查组织化犯罪集团。  
魏特尔斯塔特监狱爆炸案后，Dominic已经慢慢发现了，自己在这方面其实还挺擅长的。他比其他人都更能快适应并融入新环境，更……像一个变色龙。  
自那时起，他经常收到便衣的任务。  
这次，他同样被选中了。

简直就是豪赌，Dominic咬了咬下嘴唇。  
天气开始转冷，他的嘴唇容易干裂，Antje曾劝他涂些润唇膏，被拒绝了一次，后来再也没提过了。  
“特工Brunsmeier？”  
Dominic抬起头。嘴里隐约有血的味道在扩散。  
他的面前坐了一桌的上司，还有GSG-9派来的人。  
他们想要派遣卧底到那些机车暴徒和武装分子中。  
“我随时都可以出动。”  
他听见自己的嗓音自信地说。

“恭喜你升迁了。兴奋吗？”  
Lola是第一个祝贺他的人，当然也是第一个知道的人。她比Dominic晚了2年加入，近几个月才进入到他所在的部门。他喜欢这个开朗的后辈兼有趣的朋友。  
她的名字和那部有名的电影的女主人公一模一样，有好几次Dominic都想跟他开玩笑说：Lola快跑！或者问问她的男朋友是不是叫Manni。可惜找不到好的机会。

“操，”他抑制不住笑容，干脆就笑出声来，“我开心得想告诉全世界。”  
她也笑了，说：“你千万不要大张旗鼓。”  
“那我只能藏起来开心了。”  
“没办法，你几乎不能告诉外人。但至少我可以给你举办一场派对。”  
Lola买了两罐啤酒，权当是贺礼。  
他们在吸烟区碰杯。  
“什么时候开始？”她问。  
Dominic点起烟，狠狠地吸了一口，“我猜是明年。”  
“还有冬天。可以和家人过圣诞。”  
“下个星期开始有别的事情。圣诞和我无缘咯。”  
Dominic并不感到惋惜。他们在一起两个的圣诞节，只有他和Antje，不是各干各的事，就是Antje单方面说些很无聊的东西，导致他无话可说，然后她以为自己遭到无视，遂开始吵架。

“……所以你下个星期就消失了？”  
“又不是去送死。”  
“我们会想你的。”  
“说实话我不知道Antje和暴徒哪个更要命；可能是Antje吧。”  
他们都笑了。  
Antje不止一次在工作时间打电话给他，Dominic敷衍了几句她就开始单方面发火，次次都是他叹着气挂了电话。幸好她不知道他在哪里上班。

#

Dominic开始放弃打理他的胡子，任其野蛮生长。  
“你看起来邋遢得像乞丐。”Antje不止一次表达她的嫌弃，并要求他改正。  
同时，Dominic回家的次数越来越少，间隔越来越长。  
几乎每次见面他们都会发生争执。  
哪怕她拿分手做威胁，也不能使他退让。

Dominic不知道该怎么跟她解释。  
他热爱他的工作。他从来都干得不错，并且渴望往上爬。  
只有工作这一块，他不允许任何人指手画脚。  
Antje却不喜欢。他是知道的。男友神秘的职业让她觉得他在这段感情里有所保留。  
但Dominic自知，他早就没有退路了。

#

一切都是为了任务。  
他看着镜子里刚刚剃光头发的自己，感到无比的陌生。还有新刺的纹身——他还没学会欣赏它们。犹豫了一会儿，他拿起匕首，咬紧牙关，从右额割下去，并且缓缓往后拉，划出一道血淋淋的伤口，滴血染红了他过长的胡子和脖子上的白色毛巾。好了，这就是他的新造型。Alex。  
他早就习惯了这股味道。  
很快，它和客厅的百合花的味道交织在一起。

他们好久没见了。  
Antje抱着鲜花，想要插到花瓶里，刚好他从洗手间出来，两人碰了个正面。  
她一时间认不出他来，差点当他擅闯民居，急得要喊救命；听见他的声音后才冷静下来，随即露出一丝近似于厌烦的神色。

Dominic换上了舒适的卫衣和运动裤，躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛。他很累，不想吵架。  
Antje一声不吭从自己的房间拉出了行李箱，开始收拾东西，把屋子弄得乱糟糟的。  
Dominic叹气并问道：“你发什么神经？”  
“我们分手吧。”Antje轻描淡写地说。  
“理由呢？”  
“你根本不在乎我。你只在乎工作，工作，工作。你数一下，我们有多少个星期没有好好说过话了？甚至连电话或短信都没有。你到底还爱不爱我？”她责备道。  
Dominic闭口不言。他的训练项目和任务都必须保密，哪怕是最亲近的兄弟也不能讲，更何况是女朋友。  
“你说啊！”Antje歇斯底里地尖叫起来。  
Dominic坐起来，皱着眉，“闭嘴！”他被吵得头疼。  
“别担心，我不仅会闭上我的嘴，还会给你关上门！”Antje吼道。  
她拎起地上的旅行包，拉着行李箱大步流星地走向门口。  
尽管Antje一向有些神经质、经常闹脾气或者无理取闹，但这一次，奇怪的慌张闪过Dominic的内心，像诡异的魅影。他快步走向她，不由自主朝她伸出手，质问：“你到底想干什么？”  
“我要和你分手！”她恼怒地拍开他的手，"你一点都不爱我。"

Antje同样来自离异家庭。父亲出轨，母亲带着她改嫁。继父打量她的奇怪眼神使她害怕，于是她毅然离家出走。  
她一直想要个温暖的怀抱，于是Dominic给了她——因为他也需要。  
现在看来，他们都搞错了。  
他们需要的是愿意给出温暖的怀抱的人。  
Dominic尽力去爱了，终究他不是魔法师，无法凭空变出不存在的东西，  
原来他们都错得离谱。都在苛求着对方没有的东西。

“看看你，这副模样——你到底是谁？我还认识你吗？你还是那个我爱的Dominic吗？”她看向他的目光可以用“怜悯”来形容。  
他是谁？Dominic愣住了。  
“再见了……我不知道你是谁了，但我希望你仍然是你，Dominic。”她坚决地转身离开，留给他一间乌烟瘴气的屋子。  
和一个哲学问题。  
“我是谁？”Dominic抬手捂住嘴巴，却摸到了浓密的毛发，而不是印象中扎手的胡渣。

#

这个问题常常溜进他的睡梦里。  
Dominic坐在车库的角落，拔掉用过的注射器，递给身边正犯毒瘾的“同伴”。  
他从来不用二手的注射器，但他不介意把自己用过的借出去。  
收音机里报道昨天在印度孟买爆发的恐怖袭击，据说死伤惨重，影响重大。他身边的家伙肯定也听见了，沉默了很久，缓过劲后，吃吃笑起来。Dominic听得头皮发麻，毛骨悚然。11月的冷风吹跑了他的睡意。  
他恨不得枪决那些该死的恐怖分子，可眼下，他身不由己。  
镇定剂起作用了。养在车库里的那条狗走过来舔舐他的手，乖巧地趴在他的大腿上。  
Dominic的双手没由来地生疼。但他轻轻抚摸它的毛发。  
他背后也有天使的单翼，但他恐怕不能籍此飞上天堂。


	6. X=XL-XC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。  
标题的L和C应该是下标，但我不知道该怎么弄。  
P.S.我应该没记错公式？

**《感抗》**

#

Dominic既不相信神，也不相信鬼。然而，他感觉怪怪的，像心里开了一个洞，焦躁不安。他明白自己已经被“缠上”了……自从他撤出汉诺威。

他偶尔对任何动静过度反应，更多时候是莫名的紧张和警惕。

现在他回到了自己的公寓，这种现象越来越严重，使他懊恼又疲倦。

相比起来，几个月前他在戒毒所的时光简直算得上称心如意。

那段日子，除去配合治疗和心理辅导，Dominic几乎一头扎在他的行动报告书上。

他感觉自己叙述的东西很陌生又很清晰，好像一个印象深刻的数世纪前的古老故事。事实上，他才到这儿没有两周。

很多东西变了：他获得行动自由，便把碍手碍脚的大胡子全部刮掉；头发，可以慢慢等它们重新长出来，但恐怕右额的伤口会永远昭示着苦楚的回忆和任务沉痛的代价；至于纹身，他还没心思去处理，反正呆在这里的人基本都保有纹身，他并不特殊。

他一心只想尽快完成任务报告，然后享受平静的戒毒期，从早睡到黑。

相对于过去四年的打拼，那似乎退休一般轻松。

睡醒后发现自己长得和记忆中的不同，无疑是一件相当惊悚的事情。在戒毒所的头一个月，Dominic经历了不下20次。或许他错了，应该至少留下点胡渣，而不是全部剃光，这使他的脸看起来苍白而可怕。

四年来，他把家人抛在脑后，一头扎进罪犯的世界，混得如鱼得水，其中痛苦只有他自己清楚。

他杀的人越多，摄入的药物越多，他反而越清醒，清醒地厌恶一身是瘾的自己。

和毒瘾作斗争让他的脸明显消瘦，可Dominic不会认输，他一路赢到这里，绝不能半途而废。

其他时候，他除了继续完成他的报告，还会时常想起他的家人——父亲，兄弟。

如果当初，他的父母没有离婚……他的生活或许会改变，他或许会成长为更积极向上的人，而不是擅长扮演坏蛋、同时又饱受自我怀疑的折磨的卧底。

如果当初，他没有想出制作CED-1的想法——那个玩具是他的兄弟不得不提前退役的祸根；如果那天他有好好劝阻Cedrick陪他一起进行危险试验；如果他能早点发现线路的问题；如果那天他们兄弟的位置调换过来……

但是命运没有如果。

有那么一两次，他想起了他的前女友。算了，再怎么挽救，他们都不会没有结果。

至于他的N个约会对象……Dominic的直觉告诉他，他和他们都注定惨淡收场。

没有人理解他，没有人真正在乎他。

他摊开手，看着手心狰狞的伤疤。面对乱套的生活，他不知该诅咒谁，谁该为此而负责。

他感到如此孤独。

如此痛苦。

#

Dominic不想承认自己是从父亲继母身边逃跑了。另一方面，他的公寓同样难以忍受。

内心的空洞几乎要把他团团包围。无数可躲。

或许他应该听话地找个心理医生……但此刻他只想要一剂特效药——比如酒精。

Dominic走进了他最喜欢的酒吧，请求这个地方灌醉他。

柏林每天都在变化。唯一不变的恐怕只有老朋友Sam和他的酒吧。

“生意还好吗？”

光头的壮汉诧异地看他轻车熟路地坐到吧台前，“你是……Dominic。”

“嗨。我多久没在这儿醉得不省人事了？5年？6年？差不多吧。”

Sam用力拍打他的肩膀，啐道：“全怪你那偏执狂女友。”

“Antje希望我变好，但我压根就是个坏男人。啤酒，谢谢。”

他接过酒杯，开怀地豪饮，然后听见Sam说：“你哥来过。”

Dominic呛了一口。为什么现实总把他想逃避的问题搬到他面前？

“你失踪的事情已经把他逼疯了，连你们在BGS服役时只来过一次的这间小酒吧都找了个翻天。”

Sam换上严肃的表情，说：“不管你有什么难言之隐，我也不想知道，但你最好亲自跟他解释解释。”

Dominic将啤酒喝完，杯子重重地砸在吧台上，脸上阴晴不定，“过了今晚吧。再来一杯。过了今晚我就面对他。”

“为什么你那么怕他？”

老板审视这个一心求醉的客人，看着他越来越不清醒。

清醒是现在Dominic最不需要的东西。他打了个响嗝，说道：“因为他对我很重要。”

翌日，Dominic强撑着宿醉的头痛，打开电脑，登陆了久置的个人邮箱。首页有封是Lola发来的，说她想见他一面。他果断回信答应了，让女士来安排时间和地点。除此以外，不出他所料，收件箱被Cedrick这些年发来的信息塞满了，足足有10页。他叹气，决定从后面倒过来查阅。

他不知道Cedrick是怀着怎样的心情写下这些信件的；他是什么都感觉不到了。Dominic读到一封有些特殊的邮件——区别于其他问候他或是分享幸福细节的俏皮话——他的兄弟难得地聊起过去的事情，聊起他们总是回避的问题，一口气把所有伤疤都撕开，好像这么做伤口就能愈合得更快似的。

他能感受到，这些曾经是他的心结的历史，同样令Cedrick困扰、痛苦……只是，他已经有了全新的梦魇。放在以前，他会很乐意抱着他的孪生兄弟大哭一场；可是眼下，他连眼泪都流不出来了。不知何时开始，Dominic感到他身边筑起了一道无形的墙，比柏林墙更加可怖，因为阴影之下只有他的心灵，而他无从下手将其拆解。

最新一封，是两个月前收到的。

“请务必回复我。拜托，兄弟。我不想失去你。”

他撂下一句低声的脏话，服输似的动起双手，开始在键盘上敲击。

#

Dominic踏入陌生的店铺，看到就是这样一幅画面：剪了短发的Lola优雅地坐在靠近玻璃窗的桌子边欣赏街景，喝着热气腾腾的咖啡。

“变漂亮了。终于找到个叫Manni的男朋友了？”Dominic走上去，调侃道。

她猛地放下杯子，转过头来，那双温柔的眼睛里，慢慢闪出泪光。

“我本来担心得要死，结果你还是老样，”她一边抹泪一边苦笑，站起身，激动地抱住他，“看见你还活着真是太好了，Dominic。”

Lola为他点了一杯据说是本店的招牌的卡布奇诺。

在等咖啡送上来的时间里，Lola隐晦地告知了几位他熟悉的同僚的动态，Dominic很高兴得知他们都生蹦乱跳的。没什么比活着更值得欢呼了，无论代价有多沉重。

“对了，Pete那个老家伙，身体还好吗？”

“他……”Lola欲言又止，取出了一个密封的文件袋，递到他面前。他解开袋子，取出里面一本薄薄的线圈本。

他见过这个本子。那时他还是一名学员，在卧底老手Peter手下学习和训练。

Peter曾经说过，这是他的家族的传统，记录生前的点滴，悼念去世的亲人。他继承了这个传统，用自己的方式铭记在任务中不幸去世的同僚。本子里贴满了新闻剪报，还有好些人的黑白照片或者肖像素描，旁边写着姓名、出生日期、特工代号、工作简报和……死亡日期。还有记录人亲手书写的悼念词。Peter还跟他开过玩笑：“我视你为徒弟。等我老了，就交给你来做。”

年轻的Dominic尚不能理解他的多愁善感，只觉得这个活儿很麻烦。

他快速将本子塞回到袋子里。

“这是什么？”Lola好奇。

Dominic的右眼眼皮不断跳动，“Pete他……怎么了？”

她摇了摇头，“他病得很严重。这个文件是他两年前留下的，特意叮嘱我，如果他有什么意外，一定要交给你保管。”

“他死了。”Dominic盯着她，内心却希望她能反驳这个结论。

她眨了眨眼，片刻后说：“是的，就是去年冬天，在妻子和儿子一家的陪伴下，病逝了。他是个很好的上司和老师……我真的很高兴见到你还活着，而且顺利完成了任务。他想必会以你为豪的。”

Dominic手上的东西重逾千斤，沉甸甸地压在难以呼吸的心脏上。

告别了好友兼同伴，他失魂落魄地走回家，好几次想过要不要把手上这本该死的笔记烧掉，在老家伙的坟墓前。老Pete最好到天国继续书写他的记录，Dominic闷闷地想道。

当他回到自己的公寓，面对空荡荡的房间，以及同样空荡荡的内心，他不由自主地翻开了昔日尊师的遗物，认真读起来。

回过神来，他手上多出了支黑色签字笔。

“应该从头开始，”Dominic自言自语，一边寻找新的笔记本，一边思考他要写点什么。念在多年的交情，比如他那个不幸死在汉诺威的搭档？

Dominic心知他相当幸运：他被善良的、勇敢的同僚拯救了。他还在呼吸，所以他必须铭记。有时，记性太棒也不见得是件好事，Dominic深谙此理。

他将背负这些破玩意走下去……所谓，活着的代价。

他太过集中了，以至于没有听见好几通来电。

《容抗》

#

Dominic背着行李，站在科隆机场来来去去的人流中，有一瞬间想要立马订机票逃回柏林。他还没确定自己准备好面对Cedrick。

他的记忆仍停留在Cedrick离开他的某一幕。

_“我曾以为我们很相似。”月台上，Cedrick望着铁轨说。_

_“我们确实很相似，”Dominic说，“但是我们不一样。”_

_Cedrick_ _点点头。他扭头看了看Dominic，问：“我们还会好吧？”_

_“是的，”Dominic犹豫了。面对Cedrick鼓励的微笑，他终于主动伸出双手献上拥抱，“兄弟。”_

_Cedrick_ _喜悦地回抱他，“一切小心。我会想你的，也会给你写信……你要给我回信啊，不许两句话结束，写长一点。”_

_Dominic_ _轻笑出声，迎上对方眼中熟悉的怨怼，亲了亲他的额头。_

_“当然。”他答应道。_

他的兄弟总能穿越一切顾虑来触碰他。

“我好想你。”他的兄弟深情地说。

Dominic不知如何是好。

“你呢？”Cedrick并非轻易放弃的人。

他无可奈何地将头埋到兄弟的肩膀，抬手抱住对方。

“当然。”

#

在车上，Dominic抓着安全带，愣了愣。

什么？

“解释，”Cedrick俨然是审问的表情，又重复了一遍，“你看起来……千疮百孔。”

他耸了耸肩，将安全带固定好，坦然露出布满图案的双臂。“进去、出来，4年，”他微笑道，“已经想通了：它们是我的一部分。”

Cedrick的手指在方向盘上敲击节奏，像是不满这个答案。

“就到这吧，”Dominic拿出真诚的眼神哀求他别再问下去。

他们僵持了一小会儿，最后Cedrick放过了他。

“等你想倾诉的时候，我随时都会在，”他的兄弟道，发动了汽车。

路上，Dominic突然提起：“我……遇到了一个人，两年多前。”

“她不答应你的求爱？”

“我连他的名字都没能知道。”

“男人？你又开始找男人？”Cedrick发出一串无意义的泄气声音，“记得那个不检点的家伙吗？他是怎么伤害你的吗？”

Dominic无奈道：“我都快忘掉的人，亏你还记得……”

他多年前在酒吧约过唯一一个男人，醒来发现对方企图偷他的钱，于是他拧脱臼他的一条手臂，还附赠两颗碎门牙；Dominic觉得他没有对那张好看的脸动粗已经很仁慈了。

“别再找那样的家伙了。”

Dominic对这句废话翻了个白眼。他不需要一位上级来审核批转他跟谁交往。况且，他没有那么肤浅，只想和那个人睡一觉。他有好多想说的，或者倾听对方的发言。可是，他突然意识到，自己竟连对方的样子都模糊了，那双眼睛……他总是记得很多，但是记忆的可靠性仍然值得担心。

为什么那些他非常愿意忘掉的东西总能牢牢记住，而他珍藏于心的宝贵记忆却轻易溜掉了？

不过，如果那个人真的出现在他面前，他的心肯定会有反应——

“他绝对与众不同。”

#

Cedrick家的外院和父亲家的非常相似。简直就是小时候的记忆中提取出来的复制品。Dominic踢了踢修剪平整的草坪，评价道：“哈，多么惬意。”

“爸爸！”“爸爸回来了！”

两个发出尖叫的小团子从屋子里冲出来，扑到Cedrick的腿边，一旦注意到陌生人，都不约而同地躲在父亲的怀抱里。

“我的双胞胎女儿，”Cedrick蹲下身，亲了亲她们的脸颊，向她们介绍自己后面的、和自己长得一模一样的男人，“这是爸爸的孪生兄弟——就像你们。快喊叔叔。”

他悄悄把衣袖往下拉了拉，盖住双臂的纹身。他朝两个小姑娘招手，“嗨。呃，我叫Dominic。”

小姑娘们无动于衷，只是用水灵灵的大眼睛看着他。

他突然感到内疚。多年以前，Cedrick提过妻子怀孕的好消息，Dominic本应多看看他们的；他在家人和工作之间，选择了后者，他并不后悔，但愧疚感也不会停止。

嫂子Aubrey适时走出来，满脸笑容地迎接他们，“Ced！Dominic！你们两个，欢迎回来。”

Dominic松了一口气。

“好久不见，Aubrey。”

小姑娘们看见母亲和传说中的“叔叔”交换拥抱，圆圆的胖脸仍然写着疑惑。

“Mia，Ava，叔叔今天开始就在家里住一段时间了，要和他好好相处，知道吗？特别是你Ava，别搞那些恶作剧。”Aubrey慈爱地摸摸女儿们的头发。

“恶，作，剧？”Dominic挑眉。这是挑战吗？那么他接受了。

Cedrick拉过妻子的手，悄声说：“我们还是祈祷Ava不会被他反过来整到嚎啕大哭吧。她挺难应付的，但Dominic只会比那更难。”

#

刚开始确实很难。Aubrey打趣过，他们两兄弟一如既往地相像，但是小姑娘们能清楚区分开朝夕相处的爸爸和突然出现的叔叔。她们有意无意和不熟悉的客人保持距离。

塑料小球滚了几圈，停到Dominic的脚边。她们牵着彼此的手，无措地站在原地。她们的亲密，某种程度上，让他回忆起了过往。他捡起球，轻轻将它抛到Ava的手上。

“谢谢你。”大胆些的妹妹说道，然后拉着姐姐跑开了。

他目送她们在院子里追逐。他曾经是个热爱追着球奔跑的孩童，然后下一瞬，他就收到了份血淋淋的“大礼”。

Aubrey正坐在沙发上哄小儿子睡觉。

“你怎么了？”她关心地问。

Dominic摇摇头，道：“想到了陈年旧事。”

她摇晃着臂弯，半晌后说：“Ced经常抱怨你把自己关起来。如果很难对他开口，你可以告诉我。封锁自我不是一个好的现象。”

“很多事情只被允许随着我的尸体腐烂而去。”

“听起来非常神秘……”

Dominic沉默地笑笑。

“你想抱抱Felix吗？”Aubrey问道。

“什么？”

Dominic没来得及拒绝，便被塞了一个娃娃，活生生的那种。对于拿惯武器的人而言，要拿起易碎且珍贵的东西，总是有压力的。

Aubrey鼓励他，“放松一点！”

他半推半就地从她手里接过孩子，还被嘲笑道：“你的手抖得好厉害，平时是怎么拿枪的？”

“拿枪和带孩子可是两个毫不相干的领域！”

“Felix今年1岁半了。”

他太小了，太脆弱了。但他皱巴巴的样子也很可爱，Dominic喜欢他——当然也喜欢那两个小姑娘。

“Mia和Ava呢？她们几岁了？”Dominic问。

“5岁了。她们是2005年出生的。”

那年，Dominic作出了艰难却又理所当然的决定，随后几年，他的生活乱得一塌糊涂。

Dominic想，这或许也是命运的小把戏，让那两个孩子出生在对他来说非常要紧的关头，他没法在她们降生的时候送上最棒的祝福，但至少能活着出现在她们随后的人生里。

这份遗憾因为Felix的缘故减轻了些。

看着看着，他低下了头，忍不住用鼻尖碰碰孩子的脸颊。

“你很喜欢他嘛。”

“你说得对，他很可爱，”Dominic话音刚落，怀里的孩子咯咯笑着，伸出肉乎乎的小手，抓了一下他的脸。他瞪大了眼睛。

“他也很喜欢你！” Aubrey大笑道，“看来可以把带孩子的工作交给你，省得你一有空便胡思乱想。”

Dominic小心地用手背去触碰孩子的脸蛋，说：“这恐怕是目前为止我保护过的最重要的VIP。”

“那你可得好好疼爱他了。”她嘴角扬起温柔的弧度。

“还记得吗？”Cedrick举起遗落在客厅角落的圣诞雪人玩偶，神采飞扬道，“我们一起在院子里堆雪人。”

Dominic的腿因为长时间维持一个姿势而发麻，而他的“VIP”睡得正香。

他摊手，“怎么可能忘记？我将晚饭用的胡萝卜偷偷拿走给了雪人，回头就被母亲追着打。你都不帮我求情，一个劲在旁边幸灾乐祸地笑。”

“因为很好笑啊。”Cedrick咧开嘴说。说罢，他有意避免延伸到后面难过的回忆，回到女儿们身边，和两个无忧无虑的孩子编排即兴的玩偶故事。

看着他们的互动，Dominic慢慢展露连自己都没有意识到的柔和的神色。

Mia玩累了，坐在毯子上休息。Ava自告奋勇到厨房给大家倒果汁——妈妈出门去了，她要照顾大家。

Dominic没料到他是第一个。

“叔叔，橙汁。”Ava乖巧地举起玻璃杯，递到他面前。

Dominic感觉有猫腻，但他淡定地接过来，在她期待的眼神里喝下——原来是加了盐和味精——全部，一滴不剩。

“谢谢你，Ava。”他面不改色道。

女孩的表情怪怪的。Dominic见她快步跑到厨房，偷偷尝了其他几杯。

“你没搞错，丫头，我那杯是咸的。”Dominic在她身后嘲讽道。她的弟弟懵懵懂懂地跟他一起发出笑声。

#

Cedrick说：“你是第一个全部喝掉她的‘特质饮料’的人，我的兄弟。”

说来也奇，自那天起，Ava经常用崇拜的眼神看向叔叔，好像他是什么超人……不过，她们开始同他玩耍了，或者偶尔看看他怀里的弟弟，这是好讯号。

Dominic摇了摇头，啧啧感叹：“当初是你启蒙的我的恶作剧技巧，现在你的女儿居然止于这个地步。”

“我可一点也不希望那种东西延续下去。”

但是你的小女儿昨天晚上说想和我合作恶整你，Dominic心想。他没说出口，毕竟他是不会做告密者的。

他很想“报答”小姑娘的“饮料”，但是看在兄弟的份上，计划只是停留在脑海中。

#

比起姐姐Mia，妹妹Ava更加活泼，也更加调皮，很听妈妈的话，时不时“欺负”爸爸。熟悉了以后，她不再掩饰对叔叔的强烈兴趣，尤其是他双手的彩色图案。

“这很酷！我也想要！”Ava瞪大可怜的眼睛望着他，娴熟地撒娇道。

Dominic捏了捏她的鼻子，说：“纹身很痛，你能忍受吗？”

小姑娘倔强地挺起胸膛，撇嘴，“当然咯！”

Dominic微微笑着，默不作声。他所说的“痛”，不是纯粹肉体上的痛觉，而是此后一生背负这个印记和与之相关的记忆的沉痛。他认识的纹身师，绝不为没有理由的客人服务。

过了半晌，她犹豫地问：“大概有多痛？”

“喂，别教坏我女儿！”Cedrick带来了一沓旧报纸，用它们敲了敲兄弟的脑袋，籍此加入到他们的对话中。

“我不是在充当反面教材吗？”Dominic伸手接过报纸，那是他拜托的东西。这时Ava突然激动地抓住他的手，翻开掌心，兴奋大叫：“那里有一个更酷的！”

Cedrick看了眼，随即皱起眉头。

“放轻松，兄弟，”Dominic赔笑道，“疤痕早就好了。”

“天知道它什么时候又会流血。”Cedrick嘴上埋怨着多年前Dominic留给他的心理阴影，同时把顽皮的小女儿赶去和姐姐弟弟一起午睡，省得她天天跟着叔叔学些奇奇怪怪的知识。

Dominic的童年是不快乐的，他更是至今都对抗着陈旧的创伤，但只要和孩子们在一起，他似乎可以穿梭时光，回到他们这般的年纪，经历一次重生，无需忍受，远离苦楚，单纯去爱，同时被爱。他真的好爱那些孩子们。他享受在他们间当个孩子肆意犯傻的时光，至少可以暂时任性地踢开那些讨厌的、痛苦的记忆。

Dominic想知道他的兄弟是否有类似的想法。但他不太敢问。

“我几乎嫉妒了，她喜欢和你玩耍。她就像小时候的你。”

Dominic终于能看他的报纸了，“我也喜欢她。当然还有Mia。她们都是天使。”

“想当爸爸了？那还不快点正经找个对象？”Cedrick盯着他，翘起双手道，“你不用担心是否能做好：照看孩子成长的同时，家长也在成长。”

“我很庆幸你把女儿教得这样好。Mia和Ava都不惧怕我，”Dominic瞥了眼卷起的袖子，凝视露出一小段的纹身，说：“到了我的孩子可以和爸爸一起洗澡的年纪，见鬼，我要怎么向他或者她解释，为什么我身上有图案、而他没有？”他要怎么解释这些图案的含义？他要怎么解释他该死的蹲过监狱还贩过毒？

Dominic假装无所谓地带着东西离开客厅，走向楼梯，“反正不着急，我还没老到需要别人照顾。”

“你真的应该重新思考你的优先事项。”Cedrick跟上他的步伐。

“我的优先事项？”他在楼梯间停住，转过身来，俯视Cedrick。他的兄弟没有踏上台阶。“那是把过去丢失的安稳补回来，而不是随便出去找个人约会，喝得酩酊大醉，在廉价旅馆的小床上打一炮，还要别人叫醒我去结账然后各回各家。”

“真是让人不省心的家伙……你就没有想过和Antje结婚？”

“好怀念的名字。”

“你们分手了？什么时候？”

“是啊，分手，挺好的，我们还是朋友——都祈祷彼此永远不再相见、不再说话的朋友。”

“你正经点，我在劝你认真思考你的人生大事。”

“我累了，跳过吧。”

“你——”Cedrick气急败坏地甩手，“混球。”说罢，他转身离开了Dominic的视线范围。他应是去陪伴孩子们了。

Dominic笑个不停，直到内心开始感到苦涩，“我承认我是。”

他有很多包袱，Cedrick、他深爱的家人们，他们不必也不该和他共同承担。

Dominic回到客房，将报纸摊在地上。他拿起剪刀，开始这里一块、那里一块地裁剪报纸——他计划制作一本剪贴本。

心中唯一明晰的念头是，他想守护他们，守护更多这样幸福的凡人。

#

接近傍晚，Aubrey外出购物回来了，发现Dominic盘腿坐在窗边奋笔疾书。

“你怎么在这儿？”她笑着靠近他。

Dominic抬起头，一脸无辜地说：“这里能看到外面的植物，我更有写作的灵感。你老公可能有点生我的气。我最好躲着点。”

“遇上你的事情，他就是担心过度。这次他又劝你干嘛了？”

“他把我对孩子们的爱误解成羡慕和渴望了。”

Aubrey和他默契地对视，交换了理解和无语的眼神。

“我给你提供庇护所，你帮我打下手？”她提着晚餐的食材走向厨房。

Dominic收起悼念的思绪，笑笑道：“好啊。”

“真不知道那个连卷心菜都撕不好的家伙哪来的脸面指责你没好好规划人生。”

“或许在他的认识里，我还是几十年前那个需要他保护的弟弟。”

“说得对。无论过去多久，他都不会放弃保护你。”

谈起这份上，Dominic难免有些害羞，因为在这点上，他们兄弟是一样的。


	7. 薄雾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。

Dominic突然想去教堂看看。没什么特别的原因，他就是很想今天去。

他双手插到卫衣的口袋里，在大礼拜堂的穹顶下放轻脚步，生怕惊动了什么。“什么”是什么？上帝吗？或许吧；如果世上真有上帝，那么他就是属于上帝的。

他研究着绚丽的玻璃及其上面的故事，直到有一道视线持续打量他，而且他怀疑，是不怀好意的。

他转过身。

那是一位身穿深灰色连衣裙的妇女，眉目间有些像Cedrick——当然也像他自己。她脸上的皱纹随着她的微表情而起伏。

Dominic瞪大了眼睛。

妇女的神色也开始变得紧张，欲言又止。

他想都不想，快步往外走，毫不犹豫踩过地上那些精致的彩绘。

他隐约听见身后有人叫他的名字。可能只是他的幻觉。

Dominic宁愿是幻觉，甚至宁愿这是噩梦。

如果Antje仍是他的女友，他会发一条信息：“嘿，亲爱的，你猜我碰到谁了？我母亲！”

Antje肯定回复：“告诉我你扇了她两巴掌。她是个糟糕的母亲。”

Dominic并不会那么做，无论在梦魇中，还是现实里。

经历过这一切难以原谅的所作所为，他还渴望得到她的爱，那由出生开始便从未停止……但他无法承受再一次的伤害，无法再一次信任她。内心的他，似乎停留在了她抛弃他的年纪。

他告诉自己，跑，快跑，逃出这个可怕的梦境。

“叔叔？”

“唔……啊，是我们的小天使。怎么了？”

“你一边看电视一边打瞌睡。”

“是吗？抱歉。”

“逛大教堂让你那么疲惫吗？”Mia用遥控器关掉电视，建议道：“不如我们午睡吧。”

她的妹妹已经搂着Dominic的手臂睡着了。

“好啊。我将Ava抱回房间。”

“我们不可以在这里睡吗？”

“你的爸爸妈妈恐怕不会高兴，”他的耳边是Ava稳定的呼吸声。

Mia抱来大毯子，“这是我们的秘密，不让他们知道。”

Dominic将毯子盖在Ava身上，然后Mia爬上了沙发，钻进毯子里，在他的另一侧缩成团。

“睡个好觉，叔叔。”

“你也是，Mia。”

偶尔和他爱的人抱着睡，也不算太坏。

这样，醒过来后，他就有力气应付操蛋的人生了。


	8. 夹缝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开启感情线。

#

对于Dominic来说，离别不是一件难事——仅限于在他遇见那三个孩子之前。

Mia只是静静的流眼泪，他可以不看；Ava连上姐姐的份嚎啕大哭，他却不可以装作没听见；婴儿床上的Felix被吵醒，也跟着哭闹。Aubrey慌慌张张地安慰他们。

“孩子们哭得像我被判了20年有期徒刑……”Dominic站在玄关感慨道。6岁起，他就再也没有经历过痛苦的离别了；又或者说，没有什么离别能够比那次更加痛苦。他只希望自己不会成为孩子们的心理阴影。

Dominic看看他的兄弟，随即警惕地退后，惊呼：“你又不是孩子！不许哭！”

Cedrick挥挥手，“赶紧滚。”

Dominic拉上他的行李箱，走出第一步，说：“那我去啦。”

身后传来喊声：“混蛋，记得给我回信！”

他回头，笑道：“当然！”

#

Dominic拉着行李箱经过基地的训练场时，被一张略显年轻的脸庞吸引了。他停下脚步。

那个笑得像少年的家伙。他应该不认识对方，但他感觉心跳快了一拍。

他不相信“一见钟情”，就如不相信“命运”那样。世上哪有那么顺利的事情？但这个人给他的印象……异常的温暖。

很快，他摇了摇头。这不是他这把年纪的人应该有的想法。

Dominic拿着备忘的便签纸慢慢在宿舍楼里转来转去。

一层有多少个房间？032又是在几楼？

然后他意识到一道火热的视线。他转过头，那是他在训练场见到的家伙。对方看上去有些诧异。

“您好。”天呐，富有磁性的嗓音，Dominic稍稍瞪大眼睛。

那个人露出让人难以抗拒的热情的笑容，询问他是否需要帮忙。

麻烦大了。Dominic努力掩饰狂飙的心脏和颤抖的双手——它们怎么又该死地痛起来了——脸上却还是一片风平浪静，低声说：“……找门牌。”

好极了。

这个好心肠的万人迷是他的室友。Elias Kötz。

对方伸出的手缠着厚厚的绷带，Dominic不确定他是受伤了还是出于对双手的保护——没准对方是个CQC的高手。

每个人都有自己的“伤疤” ；并非每个人都能像他一样坦荡荡地展出丑陋的手掌。

#

他似乎很久没有真正处在一个……团队。

无疑，GSG-9是他呆过最棒、最有安全感的地方，至少他能确信这些伙伴都是能够托付后背的。然而，他感到有些疏离。

不是别人，是他自己的问题。他太习惯在“地下”活动了。他太不“合群”了。

Dominic觉得他应该从室友关系入手，作出一些积极性的改变。所以他……跟他们玩了一下“小游戏”。

惹毛了3位好相与的室友后，他把目光放到某位女士身上。

Monika Weiss，这位同僚经常若有若无地撩拨Elias，但是盾兵的迟钝也恰到好处。Dominic加入不久便被Stefan拉进了看戏小分队——Marius不在其中，他满心是那些冷冰冰的机械——据说超过五分之一的人在打赌Elias什么时候才会意识到那位女士的企图。

就她了。Dominic没有受到怂恿而下注，背后默默策划着下一个“游戏”。要他评论的话，他认为Elias不是感情的瞎子——他只是对她没有特殊的想法。

哈，可怜。

不玩“游戏”的时候，他还是那个冷酷的特工。

Stefan抱怨过：“为什么你不可以在放下枪后仍然保持你的高冷呢？那样你就会放过我的宝贝们。”

“我情愿忍受他的恶作剧，也不想和冷冰冰的人睡一间房。”Elias偷笑。

“那当然！他都不整蛊你了！”Stefan吼道，“这不公平！”

Marius捂着耳朵说：“你对我大吵大叫干什么……”

Dominic静静地看他们3个拌嘴，在没人注意的地方弯起嘴角。很明显，他们熟悉彼此，信任彼此，这样坐在两个下铺的吵闹也必然不是第一次。

Dominic倚在桌子边，抚摸他的剪贴本。

不论他身在何处、在干什么，有些事情，他注定是无法遗忘的。

“怎么了？”Elias的声音将他拉回了现实。

Dominic哼了一声。

Elias看向他，担忧地说：“刚刚那瞬间，你切换到工作的表情了，很凝重的那种。”

“没事，”Dominic走过去，挂起散漫的笑容，勾着Elias的肩膀，对Stefan说，“要我放过你的海报女郎们，可以，以后有资源记得多分享给Elias，我担心他禁欲过度，影响工作状态。”

“你还管我啥时撸的吗？！”Elias一旦脸红，连脖子都不能幸免。

“我觉得Dominic说得有道理。”

“操！要看的自己滚去看个够！”

“真的不要？我这里有——”

“不需要！烦死了！”

Elias挣不开钳制，泄气了，愤愤地说：“你们在耍我？！”

Dominic松开手臂，拍拍Elias的后腰，“我们在关心你。”

#

因为Elias是个超级赞的队友。不可能有人反对。

好几次Dominic陷入糟糕的时刻，都是Elias率先注意到了。

“你还好吗？”

对，Elias经常这么问他，打断他的“回忆-自我怀疑”恶性循环……不过为什么Elias还在寝室里？

“我以为你出门了。”平时，接近傍晚的点是Elias最喜欢的运动时间。

Elias已经换好衣服，可是他看上去满脸纠结。他微微皱起眉，说：“我想问问你，要不要一起来？”

“什么？跑步吗？”

对方点点头，“跑步有助于减缓压力，我亲身测试这个方法可行。你最近有点心事重重——如果我多虑了，我向你道歉。”

Dominic不禁惊讶，居然某人先他自己一步察觉出他的焦虑。

“我没有，”他板着脸撒谎说，“下次吧。”

某天中午，和平常一样，Dominic端着餐盘，找到没人的桌子，独自用餐。

在他快要吃完的时候，来了一个人，装成路过的样子，故作惊讶地看了看Dominic，便开始说些尖酸刻薄的话。

“这是Brunsmeier的弟弟吗？毕竟不可能是哥哥。”

Dominic扫了他一眼。记忆里似乎有这么个人，在BGS时老喜欢找Cedrick的茬，又样样都比Cedrick差些

这样的人也能进入GSG-9的吗？他不喜欢这个阴阳怪气的家伙。

Dominic用汤勺搅拌碗里的番茄汤，眉头都不抖一下。他叫什么名字来着……

“红色是否能让你想起被你伤害过的亲兄弟？他的腿还好吗？能站起来吗？不会变成瘸子了吧？”

话音未落，Dominic抄起碗，直接把汤泼到那个人的脸上。

“你他妈的再说一句Cedrick的坏话试试看。”他抡起拳头，狠狠地朝那张臭嘴揍下去。

Elias坐在床上，愣愣地看着他略微浮肿的脸颊，“难以置信……Dominic，你居然队友打架。”

另外两人是不知该评论什么。

Dominic径直坐到自己的床上，语气生硬道：“你怎么不问我，为什么只打他、没打其他人？”通常他说出这一句，就不会再有人跟他搭话了。这招屡试不爽。

Elias合起书本，认真思考片刻，问：“为什么？”

头一回面对如此正直的家伙……Dominic叹了口气。

“他笑了，所以我不爽。”

“冷静一些，”Elias捏捏他的肩膀。

Stefan补充：“殴打同伴是不对的。”

Dominic越想越气，那种人不配留在这里。他握紧拳头说：“我要将他拖下床打——”

“不！”Elias急忙丢开书本，扑过来摁住他，“够了！Dominic！”

Marius的声音从上铺幽幽传来：“干得好，Elias，替大家盯着他。”

“放开我！我要替Ced再揍他一顿！”

“我不会眼睁睁看你做傻事的。”

Dominic不得不放弃，因为Elias实在抓得太紧了，他怀疑明天手腕会留下痕迹……虽然他不在乎。

他低声说：“我就是无法忍受有人说他坏话。”

“谁？”Elias悻悻收回手。

Dominic抓了抓头发，烦躁道：“我的兄弟。”

Elias露出同情的表情，“我能理解……我有个姐姐。”

“呵，你真的能吗？”Dominic忍不住嘲讽道。没有比他更糟糕的家伙了——因为愚蠢的小把戏害得孪生兄弟提前退役，以为伤痛已经治愈，现在又对自己感到愤怒，回头却将怒火发泄在别人身上。

“你或许有更加复杂的原因。我希望……能理解你。”

他觉得那种说法很可笑，但笑不出来。除了Cedrick，没有人表现出深刻的虔诚，足够令他封闭的心为之撼动。

Elias走到他的身边，没有被绷带缠绕的指尖，轻轻触碰了他的额头。Dominic能够感受到滚烫的温度。

“我姐姐会在我睡不着的时候这么做。”他温柔道。

Dominic哑口无言，愣愣地看他关了灯，和大家道晚安，然后爬回到床上，裹好被子，安稳入睡。

额上的热量还未褪去，反而到处蔓延。今天累得要死，他却难以入睡。

#

起初只是一滴水，落到脸颊，顺流而下。

Dominic停在训练场的跑道上，平复混乱的呼吸和心跳。

然后是第二滴、第三滴。

他懵懂地仰起头，凝望昏黑的天空。

下雨了。

他不知道Hans是否还在基地里宣传他的所谓的黑料，可能明天开始他会变成人人避讳的恐怖人物。他想不通：为什么回忆总是追着他不放？

那些不堪的过往难以遏制地自脑海深处翻涌上来。

为了完成任务，他无所不用其极，尽管跌跌撞撞，他也一路过来了。

他已经平静地接受了自己的过往。他也不在乎恶评。

正是因为抱着对恶的恨意，他才坚持爱惜生命。

如果什么都不恨，他要怎么去爱？

雨越下越大。

他湿透了。没关系，他感觉不到寒凉；他的世界很久之前就一直都这么缺乏温暖。

只有几天前，Elias的手指是热的。

光是回想起来，他便畏缩了。

“Dominic！”

他听见有人喊他的名字。

好吧，如果必须诚实的话，他会承认，他担心Elias的看法。他不想那个人看他的目光变得和其他人一样冷酷和疏远。

Elias与众不同。

……是这样的吗？他会吗？

走远一点，不要靠近，Dominic紧张起来。他不擅长应对善意，善意使他放松警惕、更容易崩溃、崩溃得更彻底。

他怔怔地看着Elias冒大雨朝他跑过来。

对方的怒气快要化为实体撞上他，而自己却不合时宜地、微妙地、短暂地，爱上了面前的男人。他不是很确定，自己是否准备好爱上别人。还是自己单纯想要被爱？

哪怕Elias正在发火。看在Dominic眼里，他这刻要命的迷人。

Elias再一次握紧他的手腕，但他感觉被扼住的是命脉。

“嗨，同类。”Elias的手心俨然同他的一样丑陋，但他明白，Elias还有一颗美丽的灵魂。

“可能这就是我必须要救你的原因吧。命运什么的？”

Dominic恨极了奶奶的故事。命运跟他开了恶俗透顶的玩笑，先是夺去他的母亲、夺去他去爱的能力，再补偿似的予他重生、予他一位体贴的朋友。

他已经遍体鳞伤，为了不让过去的所有努力付诸东流，他必须否定命运。

Elias看他的眼神充满了不明的狂热，好像真的信仰“灵魂伴侣”那套说辞。

“我已经过了相信那些东西的年纪了。”

说罢，他注意到Elias的动摇。

动摇就对了。世上哪有注定的事情？

Dominic不愿意去想——哪怕可能性微乎其微——他的“灵魂伴侣”，Elias，正是令他深陷不幸的根源。

命运是假的，只有他需要为自己的悲惨承担后果。

Elias微微一笑，“事实上，我很高兴知道有人和我一样。”

笑容里藏着不正常的落寞。

#

有时，Dominic也感觉自己“不正常”。他甚至搞不明白什么才是“正常”了。过去的自己和现在的自己，真实与虚伪，曾经清晰的界限被紊流冲乱。

他喜欢Elias。他总是被Elias拯救。

那么，Elias想要的又是什么？

作为小小的回礼，Dominic很乐意向他介绍自己的“秘密基地”。

Elias撑着天台的护栏，惊叹俯瞰一切的魅力。

Dominic跨过栏杆坐在上面，喝着Elias给的啤酒。

他受到兄弟的影响，开始喜欢高处。这样的地方让他感觉自由和迷失，内心不再受困于痛苦，能够自由在旷野中展翅。

但愿Elias也会喜欢。

“你带来了希望。我必须说，谢谢你。”他坦白道。

“你昨天就道过谢了。”

“再说一遍。”

Elias眼神复杂地看了看他，又欲言又止地别过脸。

“你想说什么？”Dominic问。

Elias叹气道：“我感觉……你向我道谢，但又像埋怨。”

“噢。”Dominic想，噢。

“我不知道——或许不被允许知道——你经历的一切，我能帮上的忙可能为零，不过我还是希望有天能看到你真正的快乐起来。伤口都会愈合的，总有一天……只要给点时间。”Elias再次轻轻拍了拍他的手臂。温热的手掌碰上冰凉的臂肘，Dominic感到的是灼伤一般的疼痛。

Dominic想起来在生母面前落荒而逃的自己。

“伤口都会愈合的……”他不确定地喃喃道，“真的吗？”

“真的。”Elias轻笑道。

Dominic快速眨了眨眼，缓解突然涌现的酸胀感。

“我相信你。”

#

Marius不允许任何人在他的停机坪里抽烟，Dominic只好到外面解决烟瘾。

走廊上的窗户，望出去就是训练场。

Dominic撑在窗框上，吐出一团烟雾。透过薄雾，他看见Elias和Monika有说有笑，结伴慢跑。

他突然感觉自己很可悲。因为他已经着迷——就在屡次握过那双温暖的援手后——而对他人而言，他们只是谣言。

令人惊讶的是，他们两个朝他走来了。或者说，是Elias要过来，Monika迫不得已跟上。

Dominic对他们挥了挥手。

“你们忙完直升机的定期检修了吗？”Elias问他。

“不，出来喘口气。”

“还以为我终于能够挤占一些你的时间了。”

Monika狐疑地望向他。

“说吧。”

“其实不是什么大不了的，”Elias摸了摸后颈，脸色紧张，语气却是快乐的，“我刚刚读到一段文字，感觉很像在写你。如果你有兴趣的话，尽管拿去，它就在我的桌面——别的书也行。”

女士持续的审视视线令Dominic感到芒刺在背。看在上帝份上……他还没对Elias出手啊！是Elias主动凑上来的！

Dominic很无辜，只好熄灭烟头，告诉他们：“我得回去了。”

Elias笑道：“晚点见。”

“比上次快多了……你是直接把烟草咽下去的吗？”Marius不解。

Dominic无言接过他递来的工具，想起那支刚点燃一会儿便迫于压力而掐掉的香烟，心里默默啜泣不止。

#

是这本吗？

Dominic捧起装订精美的书，纸张只是有些发黄，并没有明显的褶皱或撕裂，彰显着主人的爱惜之心。他翻开夹有书签的页码，很快看见一处用铅笔标注的段落：

_……我们尽管生活在一起，却各顾各独自背着我们的包袱，谁也不愿意和另一个人分担，每个人只是深深地沉浸于自己的痛苦中，加剧了自己的病情。……_

Dominic念出书名：“盖特露德。”

先是惊讶于Elias居然会看爱情小说，然后他坐在Elias的椅子上，翻到书的第一页。读着读着，他恍惚发现，有一处像在写Elias：

_……一个人为了另一个人的命运而伸出手去，这是愚蠢而危险的；……_

Elias或许就是这么一个愚蠢又危险的家伙。

Dominic无可救药地爱上了他，爱他的愚蠢，爱他的危险。

这么想着，Dominic突然笑了。


	9. 驻波

Dominic发现，在下午之前，Elias的表现一切如常；但之后，他离开接了一个电话，回来就怪怪的，突然装满了心事……晚饭后又离开寝室，至今不见踪影。

他心里有个猜想，需要花费柜子里两瓶啤酒来实现。

“你要去哪儿？现在已经十点半了。”Marius专注自己手头的工作，他的耳朵却灵敏得可怕，连Dominic故意手脚取东西的动作声都听见了。

“去找Elias回来。”他穿上黑色的卫衣，绑好鞋带，但后知后觉他的说法似乎显得太过亲密了，于是扭过头，补充一句俏皮话：“好孩子们请留下来看家。”

“去你的，”Marius丢掉铅笔，转身盯着他，面无表情，“他的样子不太对劲。你别多管闲事。”

原来他也察觉了，但无动于衷。不愧是Marius。

“什么意思？你觉得我是去寻他开心的？”Dominic皱眉。

“停！别吵架！”Stefan丢掉手上的杂志，跳下床，站在两人中间，劝道：“或许Elias想一个人静静？他是个成年人，能处理好自己的事情。”

“我不认为你——或者我们——能帮上他什么，仅仅如此。”Marius说。

“或许只是你们做不到。”Dominic抛出轻蔑的眼神。

Stefan叹道：“总之别乱来，好吧，Dominic？”

Marius满不在乎地摆了摆手，“祝你好运。让我看看你能做到什么地步吧。”

#

Dominic将两个易拉罐揣到衣兜里，顺着楼梯往上爬。

不出他的意料，天台的门打开了一条缝。

他推开门。

幸亏他前些天有意给门轴上了润滑油，否则它们尖叫的刺耳声音保准会把坐在护栏上的那个望着一颗星星都看不见的天空发呆的家伙吓得摔下去。

Dominic没有故意掩盖脚步声，Elias却未作出任何反应，浑然不觉有人接近他的背后。

到底是什么使这个训练有素的特种警察丢了魂？更何况，Elias之前从来不会像他一样坐到护栏上，总是那么谨慎、自律。

他身上究竟发生了什么？Dominic不禁好奇地想道。

他不喜欢看见他低落的模样。并非他对Elias有所期待，希望他像个真正的超级英雄一样，总是扮演拯救世界的角色——就像当年拯救了他那样，不允许他有脆弱的一面；他只是讨厌看见Elias深陷痛苦。那让他感到同样煎熬。

Dominic慢慢靠近，轻声说：“你占了我的专座，男孩。”

“说说看？很多人夸我是个很棒的聆听者。”

这是Elias头回诉说自己的故事。可能因为他总是笑着，所以人们慢慢忘掉了他的痛苦。

Dominic隐约闻到记忆里溢出的医院的消毒水味，突兀的血腥味，黏稠的液体从他手掌滑落的触感仍然真实。他静静听Elias谈那些十分隐私的事情，关于他的疑问，他的理想。不过提到前女友时，Elias下意识眯起眼睛，露出复杂的神色，但他眼里没有眼泪。

“现在哭不出来也不是什么大问题。”Dominic淡淡地说。

Dominic见识过很多葬礼，由于各种各样的原因。出席者都会摆出悲痛的样子，但人们普遍认为，只有哭才是悲痛的最高境界，哭不出来就是不够悲伤。Dominic从没在谁的葬礼上哭过。只是日后的某一时刻，他因某些契机而突然意识到，再也见不到那个人了，他才真正开始在心底为逝去的生命无声恸哭，停下匆匆的脚步，短暂地为其默哀。

Elias看起来很惊讶。

他有些担心这种说法是否太不近人情，吓到了Elias。

“觉得我太冷血了吗？”

“别说那么宽容我的话，我真的会爱上你的。”

他们异口同声。

诧异的人变成了Dominic。

原来Elias也有同样的感受吗？

他的掌心开始作痛。

一切仿佛都说得通了。那红红的、带腥味的……他的血液，同时也是Elias的眼泪。

“我不介意的。”所以Dominic果断握住了和他相碰的另一只颤抖的手。必须十指紧扣才足够真实，才足够说服自己，他找到右半边了。

Dominic不知道他们的伤疤意味着什么，但他可以感受到一股力量，毫无疑问是来自Elias的，正在驱散那些纠缠他的迷雾和鬼魂。

“不……说真的，Dominic，别调戏我。”Elias苦涩地说。

为什么每个人都觉得他是玩玩而已？为什么Elias也那么认为？Dominic想不通，明明他们的手型非常契合，明明Elias的手也有在用力。

_我只要伸出手去便可以轻而易举地获得我永恒的幸福，然而我却始终没有这样做，因为我愿意等待，直到她终于也表示出有这种要求和渴望。_

那本该死的小说。

“你没有感觉吗？”

Dominic从未有过这样的体验。

“我在说服自己承认‘我正在爱上你’的事实。”Elias面露为难地坦白说。

没有人教导过他，“爱情”是怎样的。他目睹的、他体验的，大多是失败的“爱情”。是否失败的“爱情”也能被成为“爱情”、能够作为他爱别人的样本？

“你成功了吗？”

也许这就是对的。也许这还是错的。

“是啊。”

Dominic感到一阵眩晕。除了眼前的这个人，每个眼神，每次呼吸，每根手指——他什么都感觉不到了。他被奇异的新感觉淹没，无法控制自我。

他只能跟着笑，他的感官已经和Elias连结起来了。

至少他可以再试一试。

#

他们有些尴尬地牵着手。

Elias看上去心情好多了，嘀咕着“换个话题吧”，然后挑了Dominic最不愿意回答的那个，“你呢？你的……嗯，感情生活？”

Dominic发出厌烦的哼声，“很糟，糟透了，你不会想知道的。”

“我真的很好奇。”

“Antje。我的前任。”

“是个怎样的人？”

“一个婊子。”

Elias因粗鲁的用词而微微皱眉。

“你听说过抑郁症吧？”

“是的，一种令人感到沮丧的心理疾病。”

“她告诉我，她病了。我不知道怎么办，不知道怎样帮她，所以我只是继续把她当成一个‘正常人’来对待。她很要面子。”

“后来，她开始吃医生给的药。她的状态时好时坏。”Dominic闭口不谈闹心的童年。正因为他们经历相似，才会相爱，不同的是，他时刻都清醒着。就算有病他也撑死否认，他不允许任何足以用来示弱的借口存在于自己身上。

“趁她睡着，我偷偷吃过她的药，30mg。我以为那些东西就是镇定剂。直到起了作用，我才知道它们是不一样的，至少抗抑郁药不完全是镇定剂。我照常做我该做的活，收拾打扫，过了会儿，我发现什么都感受不到。”

“什么都没有。”他重复道。就算在他们分开的好几年后，他还时常会回想并渴望这种感觉：在虚无之中，疲惫的心可以稍微停下歇歇，又或者永远停止跳动。他害怕这是毒瘾的延伸效应，哪怕心里再怎么发痒，他都将它扼杀在深处。他不想也不愿意一生都被禁锢在过往中。

“然后呢？”

“哪有什么然后？她不干我们这行，我跟她到死也不会再相见。世界是很大的，大到苦苦寻觅的那个人像掉入汪洋大海中的一根针，你无法得知那是沉到海盆里，海沟里，还是顺着洋流飘走了，恰恰跟你擦肩而过。”

“世界也是很小的，小到我可以再次遇见你，”Elias笑道，“你不觉得吗？”

他们都不知道该什么时候松开手。Dominic非常欢迎他们独处的时光无限延伸，他真正忘却了讨厌的事情，全身心被温暖的感觉包裹。如果松开了，他可能又会重新掉回那个漆黑的深渊。

Elias比他想象中的更为坦率，承认了自己的感情后，便不顾一切握紧他的手，哪怕脸上蒙上薄红，也不会将视线偏移，始终直面他。

Dominic怀疑自己的脸也开始发烫了。

为了转移自己的注意力，Dominic开启了新的话题。

“我试着读了读《印度之行》。”

Elias瞪大眼睛，“福斯特那本？我桌上的？”

“你说过允许我借阅的。”

“是的，不过我没想到你真的会看，还挑了这本。”

“一个很长的故事，我希望它催眠我，但是我越看越精神，发现后面还有好多页。” Dominic没有告诉他，这是他读的第二本Elias的藏书。

“哈哈，我当时宁愿熬通宵也坚持读完。然后我把它推荐给——”已经去世的前女友的名字极其自然地出现，Elias后知后觉，闭上嘴。

“她喜欢这本书吗？”Dominic不会吃一个死人的醋，反而对她颇为好奇：和Elias意气相投的人应该都很特别。

“她自称读了两遍才还给我，”Elias扯了扯嘴角，“然后我们分手了。”

Dominic读不出他的情绪。

“嘿，我有个问题……你是否愿意——”

他在等待下文，但Elias摇了摇头，话锋一转，“以后再说吧。”

“你吊到我的胃口了。”

“告诉我，目前为止你最喜欢那本书里的哪一句？”

“大概是……‘他一度呼吸到了那种围绕着东方人和所有人的死亡气息，深深吸入一口以后他就退了回来’。”Dominic想起在汉诺威度过的无数个愤怒、厌倦、疲惫的无光的夜晚。

Elias垂下眼睛，似乎经过了漫长的思考。过会儿，他抬头望向乌云密布的天空，念道：“苍穹之上似乎总有一层更为高远的苍穹，最遥不可及之外又总有寂静在回响……”

Dominic保持缄默，静静看着他。沉迷文学的Elias同样吸引人，和平时那个生机勃勃的同事判若两人，像笼罩了哀伤的气息，光是伸手触碰，都能激起浑身寒意。

“这曾经是我和Julia都表示最为欣赏的句子，但现在，我必须把‘最’去掉了，”Elias合上眼睛，再睁开时，摄人心魄的蓝眸已经重新展露的自持了。Elias的目光转向他，“你害得我想重新读一遍了。”

“不行，我还没看完。”Dominic淡淡道。

Elias脸上突然露出期待的表情，兴奋道：“或许你读完后我们可以开一个研讨会。”

“或许吧。”

“就这么说定了！如果你喜欢这本，那么你有可能会喜欢……我得列个书单。”Elias总算完全活跃起来了。

Dominic狠狠翻了个白眼，他很确定对方误会什么了——他并没有多热爱阅读。余光看见嘴里念念有词的Elias，他还是忍不住笑出声。

即使牵手也不代表害怕的东西就会消失，只是他们拥有了对抗的勇气。


	10. 短路

#

“你和Elias……”

听到这句低语时，Dominic正在穿戴装备。他整理好扣子，扭头去看Stefan，“你想说什么？”

“说实话，Dominic，撇去谣言的成分，你是不是喜欢Elias？”他的搭档质问道。

“我喜欢大部分的同事，其中包括他。”

“不要混淆概念。”比他还高出半个头的男人摁着他的胳膊，在他耳边悄悄说：“任谁都能看出来，Monika在追Elias，而且追了很久。”

Dominic明白她很可怜，但是，“一切都取决于Elias的选择。”

Stefan叹气道：“所以是真的咯。”

“管他的真假，我劝你先清空脑子里没用的信息。任务不是演习，小心别丢了性命。”Dominic狠狠地拍了他的后背一掌，然后拎上武器，朝Elias小跑过去。

“你们刚刚在说些什么？神神秘秘的。”Elias抱着盾牌等他。

Dominic说：“闲聊而已。”

面对陌生的情感，他已经决定顺其自然。如果他为了迎合Elias而转变，那么对方看见的就不是真实的他，他们的感情也不会是百分百真实的。他和Antje就是这样唐突地在一起、又悲剧地破裂的。

Elias相信他们之间存在命运。Dominic等着，瞧瞧命运能带他们到哪个地步。

#

Dominic听到了耳机里某人的咆哮：“埋伏！”

与此同时，他看见的是中弹的伙伴；他思考的是，“我讨厌写悼文。”

Dominic杀掉那个朝他们开火的敌人，然后在浓烟中接住Stefan倒下的身体，将他拉到掩体后。Elias和Marius及时为他们提供掩护。

“你坚持住。”

Dominic安置好伤员，准备回到他的位置上——小队不能再减少任何战力了。

比医护兵来得更快的，是Dominic身侧那堵墙壁的爆炸。

哪怕隔着耳罩，他的耳畔还是出现了嗡嗡的回响。

“操……”脑袋像被撕裂那么痛。他不禁自嘲自己的运气一向都不怎么样。

昏过去之前，他后悔先前的决定了。

命运只会将他领至死地。他本应该大声说出心底的想法的。

#

Dominic做了一个梦。

梦境的背景是漆黑的，出场人物只有他和兄弟两个人。起初他们以幼童的身姿出现，互相嬉戏打闹；很快，变成了Cedrick因他而受伤的场景；然后是他自己跪倒在地上的画面，仰着头，直面抵在额头的枪。

他亲爱的兄弟说：“该是你付出代价的时候了。”

Dominic朦胧地挣开双眸。洁白的天花板映入眼帘。他的记忆发出弹壳落地的声音。

他的兄弟早就原谅他。

真是个奇怪的梦。

他的右侧传来轻微的布料摩擦声。他吃力地转过头去，只见Elias缩在旁边的凳子，一条腿的脚跟踩在凳面上，双手抱腿，下巴支在膝盖上，保持沉思的表情。

“你在这里坐了多久？”他沙哑着嗓子问。

Elias吓得整个人蹦起来。

Dominic忍不住笑了，牵连到头上的伤，出口便变成痛苦的吸气和呻吟。

见状，Elias慌慌张张地跑去叫医生。

跟着Elias回来的，除了医生，还有两张Dominic感到意外的面孔。

一个是Marius，一个是Monika。

“很高兴见到你还活着，”Marius轻拍他的手臂，“鉴于最近队内的气氛已经够糟了……”

Dominic捕捉到他的暗示，心瞬间沉了下去。

Monika故意咳嗽一声，说：“你再不醒过来，我们就要眼睁睁看着Elias疯掉。”

Elias在她身后抗议道：“我没有！”

医生交代清楚该注意的事项和服药的剂量及次数就离开了。

Dominic还要在床上躺几天。他听着3人的聊天，目光却转向窗外。上次他被允许放长假，也是这么平静，平静如暴风雨来临的前夕。

Elias拿出“伤员需要静养”的借口，试图赶走Marius和Monika。他倒是默认了自己留下来，Dominic好笑地想道。

Marius好像有什么想告诉他，最终却只是给他一个不动声色的眼神，转身与女士结伴离开了。

#

Elias重新坐在病床边那张凳子上，专心舒展两条长腿。

见他不说话，Dominic道：“你还没回答我的问题。”

“什么问题？”Elias一脸迷茫。

“在我醒过来之前，你在这里坐了多久了？”

Elias看了看手表，说：“……我是今早6点才被允许进病房的。现在11点17分。”

“6点前你在哪里？”

Elias垂下头。

“你看起来——”疲倦极了。Dominic欲言又止。

“我明白我不在状态。”Elias罕见地粗鲁道，“给我点时间，我会收拾好自己的。”

“我很擅长聆听的。”

“别摆出一副要开导我的样子。你又不是心理医生，我也不需要治疗。”

“那你需要什么？”

“我需要……”

Elias转过身，背对他，却说出：“我想待在这里。”

Elias有他自己的心魔。

Dominic想，他还没得到许可帮助对方解决最为隐私的障碍。有点不公平，因为Elias一直在拯救他。

他鼓起勇气走出自己的围城，偷窥一眼心防外面的新世界，然后发现Elias动摇了。

或许他配不上Elias。

但是他不能操控自己的欲望，他不能戒掉Elias给他的奇妙感觉。

Dominic想要他的爱。

他不能停止该死的自卑，就如他不能停止汹涌的爱意。它们繁杂无序，一股脑地涌向Elias，而他呢？笑着接纳了他的全部，无论有多糟糕。

他真的很爱他。

现在，那个总是笑意盈盈的人，露出了笑容下面哭花了的脸。

Dominic回道：“你当然可以待在这里。”

#

“让Elias高兴的事情？”Marius沉吟了一会儿，指了指旁边的书桌，“帮他完成这份报告？”

“我很确定这会令Elias高兴，”他们都知道Elias有一点完美主义；他总是嫌弃自己的报告写得不够好，“但你知道我说的不是这种‘令他高兴’。”

这一次，Marius甚至没能给出一个像样的答案。Dominic觉得向他征求意见就是要命的败笔。

他在Dominic临走之前若有所思地说：“我觉得他给自己加太多包袱了。”

于是他转而向Monika求助。女性通常都心思缜密，不是吗？

“你想让Elias高兴起来？”Monika惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你在说笑吗？”

“这一点也不好笑，所以我是认真的。”Dominic说。

“因为……无论何时，Elias的心理状况永远都是绝佳的积极，他知道怎么保持自己开心的状态，而且他往往是让别人高兴的人。”

现在轮到Dominic目瞪口呆了。

他不确定地开口：“你真的这么想？”

她点头。

“不止你一个？”

Monika笑起来，“拜托，大家都认识很多年了！硬要说的话，你才是这里的新人。不用担心，Elias懂得照顾自己，你太多虑了。”

“我有吗？”Dominic回想起Elias数次流露出低落情绪的画面，表示深深的怀疑。

又在基地里转了一圈，Dominic沮丧地发现没有人能给他妥当的答案。

真的没有什么事情能令Elias振作起来吗？

Dominic烦躁得想抓头发，摸到的却是额头绑着的绷带。

#

他在训练室找到Elias。对方正对着一个沙袋拳打脚踢。

他不太确定这是训练还是发泄；可能两者都有。

见他来了，Elias停止了对沙袋的虐待。

Dominic站在门口问：“你有想要的礼物吗？”

“你说什么？”Elias怔怔地望着他。

“我说，礼物。”

“怎么？突然说送我礼物……”Elias用脖子上的毛巾擦掉汗珠，一脸不解。

“一般人们收到礼物都会开心。”Dominic解释。

“所以呢？”

“我想你开心。”

Elias的表情很微妙，像是受惊，又像是为难。

“别拿‘知道你的心意就已经很开心了’那套糊弄我，”Dominic翘起双手，“那纯粹是放屁。你不开心，你一点都不好。”

Elias走到墙壁边坐下，扯下毛巾盖住脑袋。

“我从来没有遇过这种情况。”

Dominic朝他走过去。

“没人问过我开不开心，或者告诉我‘希望你开心’。”

他看不见Elias的脸，但能从平静的话语中感受到深藏的孤独。Dominic不认同他真的能自己处理好这些负面情绪。

Elias救过他很多次。现在该轮到他拉他一把了。

“那么，许愿吧，我来帮你实现。”

Elias笑了笑，便不再说话。

Dominic在他旁边坐下，静静等待。

“真的什么礼物都可以吗？”Elias犹豫着问。

“违纪、违规、违法的不可以。”

Elias撇撇嘴，“我不会要求你去做那些事情。”

过了一会儿，Elias说：“请你坐在这里听我胡说八道吧。”

Dominic表情麻木道：“我都准备好给你安慰的吻了，你却把我当成树洞。好吧，快点说。”

Elias低声笑起来，听得Dominic心里痒痒的。

“在我爷爷死后，再也没有人倾听我的真实想法了……”

“很难相信像你这样的人会缺少朋友。”

“当然，我有很多朋友……但没一个能够理解我。其实应该这么说：没有人由衷地感兴趣我到底在思考些什么、烦恼些什么。一旦我宣之于口，他们只会觉得我太多愁善感。”

“对此……我无话可说。如果你还想讲下去，那么继续，我听着。”Dominic不由自主想，他应该带啤酒来的。

“谢谢。这就是我喜欢你的地方——其中之一。我也赞成：你是一个很棒的聆听者。”

“这是’我们是永远的好朋友’那种？还是爱的告白？”

Elias摸了摸后颈，紧张地说：“两者都有。说真的，我喜欢你，Dominic。你还有其他很多优点……噢，我一时想不起来别的，抱歉。”

“等于没有优点了。我是个公认的混蛋。”Dominic无所谓地摊手。

Elias笑道：“不妨碍我喜欢你。别否认这一点。”

“那你为什么要回避？”Dominic最终还是忍不住逼问他。

Elias将自己缩成一个球，抱住双腿，说道：“爷爷说，人会本能地寻找命中注定的另一半，因为人都很孤独，因为只有找到那个对方才能根除这种孤独——它本就源于命定一对的被迫分离。”

“我想啊，那个人肯定也在承受我承受的那些。除了那个人，我想不到还有谁能理解被视为‘怪物’的痛苦。”

“我们都那么痛苦，我们在一起恐怕会更加痛苦。”

“但是我不想放弃。我不想孤独一个人。我想要我们都感到快乐。”Elias眨着无辜的双眼。他的眼里闪出莫名的耀眼的光芒。

他忽地反问自己：“是不是我处理好自己的问题、强大到能够把他的问题也一并解决，我们就可以不再受苦寂寞了？”

Elias苦笑道：“我本来把内心理得清清楚楚的，我以为可以去爱人了，我以为我足够强大了——突然一切又变回那团乱麻。”

“尽管嘲讽我吧。我还是那么任性、懦弱。我又想逃跑了。”

Dominic揽过Elias的腰。他在Elias耳边说：“我听着呢。”

Elias一把扯过搭在头顶的毛巾，捂住整张脸，埋在他的肩头，沉默不语。

“确实我们都浑身毛病，尤其是我，”Dominic边说边握紧Elias的手，“有些时候我们只能自己解决，有些时候我需要你搭把手，有些时候——你可以依赖我的。”

接连失去2位珍视的朋友，Elias终于抽泣出声。

“我好痛。你呢？”Dominic问。

Elias说：“是啊，痛死了。”

他们紧紧扣着彼此的手。

但这还不够。

远远不够。

#

晚上，Dominic想起来向Elias讨一个渴望已久的吻。如果Elias太害羞，那么换他自己去索取也可以。

然而Elias亲了他的额头。Dominic在黑暗中翻了大大的白眼。

这根本就不够填平他心底的沟壑。

他们表面上相安无事地头睡在同一张床。

“你不会袭击我的，对吧？”Elias忐忑地问。

“我‘保证不会’。”

Dominic笑了笑；这个笑容几乎称得上纯真。然后他抓着Elias的胳膊，凑上去啃咬对方的脖子。他妄想这一刻很久了。

最好留下印记。

他们追逐彼此的嘴唇，像沙漠中的旅人找到了希望的绿洲。

Dominic突然问道：“自你记事以来，有在别人的怀里睡觉的经历吗？”

Elias陷入了沉思。

“说实话，我不会责怪你。”

“……没有。”

“你知道吗？这是我从Mia和Ava那里学到的，她们是我的侄女……她们教会了我，偶尔和别人抱着睡，是一件很棒的事情。”

Elias默许他将自己拉到怀里。

“我抱住你啦。”Dominic轻声道。

在他怀里，Elias的声音略有颤抖，“从来没有人这么对我。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“我想……是的。”

“任何时候你都可以靠进来。”

“你要宠坏我吗？”Elias虚弱地笑笑。

Dominic用收紧的双臂回应恋人的疑问。

“再紧一点。”他听见Elias要求道。

“如你所愿。”

#

大清早，Dominic在走廊上跟怒气冲冲的Monika碰了个正面。

“你和Elias——？”她那张姣好的面容扭曲着。

“被发现了吗？不过我们没有隐瞒。”Dominic说。

“……”

“对不起啦，我拿下他了。”

“……”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“Elias的脸是藏不住情绪的。”

“确实。他很可爱。”

“……”

“干嘛这样看我。我又没有故意掰弯他。”他恍然记起没有跟Elias讨论过彼此性取向的问题，他们清醒又糊涂地相拥坠入爱河。

天蒙蒙亮时，看着Elias在自己的臂弯里醒来，Dominic还没什么脱单的实感；反而是Monika的愤怒令他有了幸福的自觉——他也是个值得被嫉妒的人了。

“我从来没听说他喜欢男人。”

“这就是生活——什么都让你搞明白，就该你去做上帝了。”

Monika不服气地骂了句脏话，说：“你真讨厌。”


	11. 再接

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 转折章。

呆呆望着平滑的手掌，Dominic至今都无法相信，陪伴他多年的伤疤，居然说没就没了。

Elias不再缠那些绷带了。他看起来很兴奋，“不是挺好的吗？”

Dominic挠了挠头发，还是决定向Elias坦白，他复杂的过去。

“仿佛，我从母亲那里受到的伤害都是毫无意义的，包括我不堪回首的童年，所有的痛苦——全都是毫无意义的。”

Elias搂着他的肩膀，没有说话。

“可是，我拥有你了，”他覆上Elias的手臂，感受强有力的脉搏跳动，“或许我不该要求那么多。我该知足了。”

Elias想了想，说：“不要否定你的过去。过去，我一直在学习如何与孤独作伴。要么孤独，要么庸俗。我不想做个平庸的俗人，所以我必须学会直面孤独。”

Dominic重新对Elias的勇气感到震惊。他当然也有低谷，等到他再次站起来，他仍然那么坚强。“不过，你确定吗？要搞懂我们是否般配，可能会花上一辈子的时间。”

“我早就开始冒这个险了。”Elias抱着他说，“我为了你才变得独自自主的。我可以给你爱；你可以尽情索取。”

“那你呢？”

Elias吻上那个牙齿印。

“穿过孤独，我在尽头遇到了你。从此我就不再孤身一人了。”


	12. 突围

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。

“指挥官，你找我？”

“噢，特工。快进来。”

Dominic挑起眉毛。这个称呼一出现，他大概能猜到接下来的谈话内容会是什么。

面前这位头发斑白的中年人，双手交叠放在桌上，头微微上扬——典型的思考的姿势。

等Dominic靠近后，他的目光才聚焦到来人的脸上。

“我收到了消息：红军旅第三代有在荷兰境内活动的踪影。”指挥官的食指有节奏地敲打桌面。

Dominic也不客气，拉开他对面的椅子径直坐下，冷静地说：“我并不惊讶他们还活着。”

因为1991年美国在波恩的大使馆的袭击案而被通缉、还参加过1993年魏特尔斯塔特监狱爆炸案……仇敌身份的Dominic也不得不承认，他们至少在逃命技术上是精英中的精英。

“你的想法？”

“他们不在境内。”

“我们希望组织一个联合调查小组；他们的存在始终是个威胁。”

Dominic闻言，自觉地坐直身体，说：“你需要我？”

“如果我说‘是’呢？”

他们对视，像是互相试探。

“我随时都可以出动。”Dominic的回答和当初被招募入GSG-9时毫无二致。说罢，他才想起作为恋人的Elias。工作优先——看来他和Elias一样“任性”。

指挥官靠到椅背上，轻笑道：“总是这样，Brunsmeier。”

Dominic耸肩，利用机遇、抓住生机已经是他的条件反射了。

“你可以选择。”

“啊，好吧。”

“北约打算组建一个国际反恐组织，正在寻找人才。有兴趣吗？”

“只有一个名额？”

“事实上，有四个。”

Dominic垂下眼睛，想了一会儿，而后拿出认真的神色盯着他，说：“我要去。”

“猜得怎么样？”指挥官脸上的笑意扩大了许多。

“Kötz，Streicher，Weiss。”

“就算你退役了，我想我们仍然可以用到你。”

“太好了，我不用担心再就业危机。”他开了个玩笑，半晌后，问：“那个联合调查组……我可以知道你们的候选人名单吗？”

“有待商榷，但Lola是其中之一。我知道你们是老熟人，她还接管了部分你原来的工作。”

“她是个很好的朋友，而且值得信任。我个人希望她能获得这个机会。”

Dominic心知话题已经结束了。他站起来，向长官行礼。

指挥官紧紧地握着他的手，“祝你好运，特工。”


	13. 晨曦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：中间NC-17部分是Bandit/Blitz。
> 
> 警告：中间NC-17部分是Bandit/Blitz。
> 
> 警告：中间NC-17部分是Bandit/Blitz。

#

Dominic顺利将Elias拐上飞往柏林的航班的时候，他们已经确定关系大半年了。

时间过得真快。

Elias自登机以来便一直在气定神闲地阅读。

“看的是什么？”

“一部……大概关于特立独行的小说。”

他简单介绍了开篇剧情。

“后来呢？”Dominic被勾起了兴趣。

Elias高深莫测地说：“你想知道就得自己去看。”

Elias计划在柏林逗留一周左右，然后赶在圣诞节之前回家，Dominic则不得不去参加缺席多年的家庭聚会。换言之，下次见面就是新的一年了。

他已经能够预见休假后半段的日子有多么煎熬了。

#

Elias刚踏入公寓，便站在玄关不走了。

Dominic紧跟其后进了屋，关好门，见他呆呆地站着，问：“怎么？”他的公寓只是普通的两室一厅，他想不到有哪里值得Elias发愣。

“我们可以算是同居吗？”Elias回过头来，脸色赧然。

Dominic：“……一个星期而已。你觉得是，那就是。”

Elias扑上来抱住他，说：“我很高兴。”

“为什么？”

“因为某些事情——”Elias亲了亲他的脸颊，“——在宿舍里做，挺对不起Marius的。”

Dominic说：“现在我们有7天的二人世界了。”

Elias大笑，“不可能！我们明天得去见你的父亲和继母。”

Dominic叹气，“那……至少今天。”

除了彼此、再无别人的地方，他们忘我地拥抱，既是表达自己的情欲，也是回应对方的期望。

他们渴求的是同一样东西——

回归本来。

Dominic喜欢Elias的手。他抓着手腕，依次亲吻手背、手指和指间的茧子。这有些奇怪，但Elias已经习惯了。

Elias属于体温比较高的一类人，在冬季里手也会很温暖，贴在Dominic肩颈冰凉的皮肤上，激起了他的战栗。

Dominic搂着Elias的脖子，薄薄的唇在对方的嘴角和脸颊处蜻蜓点水似的轻触。Elias的手自然地搭在他的小腹上，爱抚衣服下结实的肌肉。

他们互相挑拨，舌尖激动地相吻。

他们都察觉到了空气的升温和脑内不断分泌的苯基乙胺。

Dominic试探地隔着牛仔裤抚摸Elias的大腿内侧。

Elias发出了惊呼声，并没有抗拒，只是用局促的眼神望向Dominic，很快移开视线，自然而然眯起眼睛。他脸上的红晕让人难以忽视。

他在喘息之间说：“交给你了？”

Dominic深吸气，双手环抱他的腰，颔首应允道：“交给我。我会很温柔的。”

他乐意接过掌控权，让年少于他的恋人做纯粹享乐的那个。

行李被丢在地板上，无人理会。

他们扑倒在床上，以最快的速度除去衣物。

无论什么时候，裸体都离性感最远；可又离爱情最近。

Dominic信守承诺，仔细地抚过爱人每一寸的皮肤，滚烫的触感之下，是勃发的生命力。

Elias的心跳出现在他的右胸，和他的脉搏同步。

超乎想象的美好的这一切，不再是即将碎裂的梦境。

扩张的时候，Elias并不好受，他隐忍的嘀咕夹杂在情动的喘息中：“床单没有你的味道。”

“很快就有了，还有你的。”

Elias努力放松身体，试图去配合——哪怕他现在紧张得像快要被拉断的弹簧。

“我在上面的时候，你是不是也像这样痛苦？”

Dominic亲吻他紧皱的眉头，抚慰道：“不，你的触摸使我感觉，我无比真实地活在当下。”

Elias看向他的眼里带着复杂的柔情。

当他进入Elias的那刻，他忽地觉得全身的伤口——无论看得见还是看不见的，化脓的还是愈合的——都一并发作起来，痛得他想要尖叫。他的灵魂却恰恰相反，在无法自拔的幸福中沉沦。

Elias轻柔地亲吻他的鼻尖。他毫无抵挡之力，本能地合上眼睛。

“我准备好了。”

Dominic想要发泄，想要破坏，想要砸碎讨厌的阴影。但是Elias毫无保留地拥抱着他，他记得要对他温柔。

“尽管我很欢迎你的热情……不过，这可真疼啊。”Elias促狭地笑笑。

承受的角色说不上轻松。Elias在他背部和手臂都抓出了红痕，混杂在纷繁的纹身图案中。

疼痛只在一开始才有。

等他们都适应了律动，快感开始如同潮水那般上涨，淹没了理智的高地。欢愉漫过头顶，令人窒息。

他的爱人一手托着他的脸颊，奉上虔诚的吻。

他爱惨了这双有神奇魔力的手，这双手解放了黑暗，拯救出他，还将带领他前往天堂。

他不经意地呼唤道：“Elias……”

“我在这里。”几个细细的吻伴随着保证的话语落到Dominic的耳畔。

“我想要你。”他冲口而出。

Elias给出的答案让他心满意足，“我是你的。”

于是他哽咽着重复道：“你是我的。”

他忘却所以，发狠地在爱人身体里肆意冲撞。

他绝望地吸吮Elias的嘴唇，仿佛生活在一个充满毒气的环境里，只有经过爱人过滤的空气才能供他呼吸。

他们一同达到高潮。

精液，汗水，眼泪。

Dominic顺势瘫倒在了Elias的胸口上。

#

“你还好吗？”Elias沙哑的嗓音里饱藏着情欲的余韵。

Dominic吸了吸鼻子，发觉自己的声音也差不多，“起来，该清理了。”

Elias却拉住他，由着他继续挨在自己的胸膛，右手玩弄他的头发，然后开始轻柔地按摩头皮。

“上次你这么为我做了。你也可以随时靠进来啊。”

至今为止缺失的“某些东西”，他竟在Elias的怀里得到了弥补。

“我在这里。”说着，Elias将他搂得更紧了。

#

Dominic擦拭头发从卫生间出来，看见Elias站在厨房面对空荡荡的冰箱发出感慨。

“晚饭怎么办？”Elias问他。

“你想吃什么？”Dominic反问。

Elias调侃道：“你要给我做饭吗？”

“进厨房这方面，我还是有些自信的。”

“柏林人的家庭通常吃什么？”

“说真的吗？柏林有自己的饮食文化？”Dominic开玩笑道。

Elias想起来这是一座高度国际化的大都市，于是摆摆手，转身去拿他的外套，“算了，我随便买点什么回来，你把它煮熟就行。”

Dominic暗自翻白眼：他感觉被看扁了。

“填饱你的胃，晚上才好开第二回合。”

他说完，余光擦过Elias匆匆而过的身影，通红的耳朵已经足够说明问题了。

Dominic对调戏Elias这件事永远不会感到腻烦。

Elias的书本搁置在沙发上。封面是诡秘的靛青。书签被压在书下，想来Elias已经读完了。

Dominic有点在意后面的剧情，干脆坐下来翻看。

#

Elias拎着大包小包回来时，Dominic还没读完。不过他刚好发现了一处标记。

他对着书上划线的句子念道：

_“你喜欢我……我冲破了你的孤独，正好在你要跨进地狱之门时拦住你，使你清醒。”_

Elias迅速反应过来，笑道：“读得好快，接近一半了。”

Dominic抬头望向他，继续念：

_“可是我对你的要求不止于此，我要从你那里得到的，要多得多。我要让你爱我。” _

“我爱你啊。”Elias不明就里地眨眼。

Dominic咧嘴笑了，说：“我也爱你。”

#

翌日清早，Dominic从梦魇中醒来，手脚冰凉，身上却出了一层薄汗，衣服黏黏地粘在背上，这种感觉非常难受。

他的心脏跳得飞快，感觉像跑了几十公里路。伴随着阵阵轻微的偏头痛，他慢慢缕清错综复杂的梦境。

最近，比起他的卧底经历，他更多地梦见了母亲和Antje。

梦见自己被遗弃、被否定。

他努力平复急促的呼吸，直到节奏渐渐与心口的鼻息交织在一起。

手机的呼吸灯发出微弱的蓝光，Dominic小心地伸手去拿，避免惊动像只八爪鱼那样抱着他的Elias。

Claudia发来信息，提醒他们今晚回家吃饭，还特别写上“你父亲也会在”。

他还没来得及感到烦躁，温热的亲吻便落在了锁骨处。

“唔，你醒了。”

“早上好。”

Elias浅浅地笑了，然后他们交换了今天的第一个亲吻。

Dominic感受到……喜悦？可能吧。在他生命的大部分时间都没法感受到积极的情绪。他快要忘掉这个名词了。

他喜欢和Elias呆在一起，喜欢他的笑话——无论是干巴巴的那种还是特别欢闹的那种……他喜欢Elias。

他爱Elias。他的灵魂伴侣。

这个词让他浑身战栗，同时，Dominic偷偷唾弃自己开始变得矫情了。

#

回家的路上，Dominic在思考要怎么跟家人解释自己找了个男性伴侣。Claudia应该会平静接受，她是个温柔随和的人。但是，那位和他一样该死的顽固的父亲……

“等会儿躲在我身后，”他拉住Elias的衣袖，直视那双不解的眼神，“我恐怕会有烟灰缸之类的东西丢出来。”

Elias被逗笑了，说：“子弹飞到我眼前，你见过我后退半步吗？”

“正是你这一点让我很害怕。”爱上这个人，Dominic便不忍看见他受伤，奈何Elias太乐于奉献自己了，Dominic拿他毫无办法。

并没有什么东西扔出来。开门的是Claudia。

经过门前院子时，Elias很在意走道旁的几丛奄奄一息的灌木。

“是绣球。到春天会开花的。”Dominic解释。

“我还以为枯萎了。”说罢，Elias摸了摸光秃的枝干，碰掉几片枯叶。

“Claudia擅长照顾它们。以前院子里只种草，因为我母亲很怕麻烦……就算是那样，小时候我和Ced也经常在草地上打闹，曾经也开心过。”

Elias握住他的手，说：“重要的你现在和以后都保持开心。”

Dominic突然什么都想通了。他拉着Elias朝门口等候的继母走过去。

“我回来了。还有这位，”他举起两人紧握的手，笑道，“我的男朋友。”

Claudia的话题可以从天气、美食扯到科技、政治，挺惊人的。更惊人的是，Elias能跟上这跳跃的节奏，不失礼貌地与她闲聊。

Dominic自己和父亲都算是寡言的人，他差点忘了女士能有多……八卦。

“你们是在哪里认识的？”

Elias一口花茶差点喷出来。

Claudia抱歉道：“哎呀，是我唐突了。”

Elias咳嗽几声，缓过来才回道：“我们是同事。”

“你们怎么开始谈恋爱的？”她又问。

Elias的耳尖因尴尬而涨红。

Dominic没好气地说：“一见钟情。这个答案你满意吗？别再好奇了。”

他们都有意避免谈起真正涉及工作的内容。

看来Claudia对Elias很满意，她甚至取出了家族的相册。

Dominic回忆，成年后他就不怎么回家了，所以家里那些有他的照片，基本都是小时候的。

Elias听了面露失望。

“第一页我记得是旧全家福，父亲站在一旁，母亲坐在凳子上，抱着我们兄弟。”Dominic翻开相册，然后愣住了。

Elias看了看他，再看了看照片里两个身穿墨绿色制服的青年，说：“我猜这是你和你的兄弟。”

“我们在BGS的时候……不应该啊，不应该有——”

Dominic往后翻了几页，居然见到他20岁时参加培训期间和教官的合影。他猛地抬起头，盯着继母说：“Cedrick给你们的。”

Claudia低声说：“准确一些，是你父亲问他要的。不过他退役之后……”她垂首，撩了撩头发，“我们全都彻底‘失去’了你。”

她慈爱的目光扫过面色苍白的Dominic，最终停在Elias的脸上，“十分感谢你，替我们找回了他。”

#

好好的一顿晚饭，Dominic吃得如同嚼蜡。

饭后，他那惜字如金的父亲，破天荒地邀请儿子的男友到书房进行单独谈话。

Elias担心他的状态。

Dominic闷闷地说：“你去吧。”他可以趁Elias不在的这段时间，独自打理下狼藉的内心。

然而，Elias很快就回来了。

“你不想知道我们谈了什么吗？”

Dominic摇头。

“他打听了些我们的琐事，还叮嘱我要好好照看你。”Elias照说无误。

Dominic感到疲倦。父亲从来不会过问他的决定，现在他单方面宣布支持并表示关心……这算什么事？他都快40了，竟然还在处理青少年时期的遗留问题。

“他们爱你，不过看来他们没能让你感受到。”Elias揽着他的肩膀说。

Dominic喃喃道：“而我以为我不在乎的。”

就像他偶遇生母的那次。

其实他的心早就知晓答案了——他一直都需要他们的那份爱。

#

后面几天Dominic都精神缺缺。不过既然Elias已经来到柏林了，他想顺便介绍他认识自己的朋友。

首先是Enid。她有了一位可靠的导盲犬朋友，并将自己“嫁”给了照顾流浪犬的事业。

“你奶奶一定会很高兴的。灵魂伴侣可不是那么容易觅到的。”她一双无神的眼睛，笑起来弯弯的。

其次是Sam。他的酒是必须品尝的。

“看上去比前几个靠谱多了。”他有时也可以很大嘴巴。

当然少不了Lola。她是他最好的朋友之一了。

“我不该感到惊讶的……你总能不少人的眼球，无论男女。”她看起来更加干练了，估计他的“业绩”压得继任者够呛的。

Dominic递给她两本笔记本。

“老Peter的笔记？”

“你可以尽情翻看了。还有，”Dominic点了点另一本，那是他的剪贴本，“这个也交给你啦。”

Elias看见它，露出诧异的神色。

“恭喜你升迁了，Lola。”

“什么？什么时候？你怎么知道的？”

“我自有渠道。”

#

候机的时候，Elias主动坦白：“我要向你道歉，我和Marius偷看过你的剪贴本。”

“那是我老师布置给弟子的课后作业，就算你们偷看了也没法抄袭。”Dominic无所谓地说。

Elias笑了笑。

“怎么了？”

“下次轮到我带你去见见我的家人。至于我的朋友们，他们分散在不同的城市，得找别的机会。”

Dominic哼了声，算是同意了。

“我该出发了。”Elias一手牵着Dominic；另一手拿着机票，目的地是不莱梅。

Dominic甩开他，催促道：“快去。”

Elias朝登机口走了几步，但还是跑过来，亲吻Dominic的额头，说：“一切都会好起来的。”

爱人的身影渐渐消失在人来人往中。

分隔两地的手心里，看不见的他们的生命线仍然相互交错。

Dominic裹紧外套，深深吸入一鼻腔的冷空气。

天气晴朗，万里无云，他的归途从未如此清晰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这是互攻互宠的故事。不知道我写得够不够清楚？  
如果有人突然不喜欢了，那真是非常抱歉。


	14. 愿景

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 成年人的故事，写到结婚就算完结了。

Dominic很久没有过这么热闹的圣诞节了。

Cedrick一家也来了。

那对双胞胎女孩依然活泼可爱。

Felix已经学会跑步了，但经常摔跟头，摔了之后又会自己倔强地爬起来。

兄弟俩的父亲少有地露出笑容。Aubrey和Claudia忙着准备大餐。

Dominic离他们远远的，盘腿坐在门口的台阶上，查看Elias发来的消息。

_——绝了，这孩子弹出了很有流行风格的旋律。我怀疑他继承了她的音乐基因。_

附图中，一个长发的女人抱着婴儿，婴儿的小手在敲击钢琴的琴键。

_——你姐姐的孩子？_

_——是的！可爱吧？不过听我妈妈说，刚出生的时候脸蛋是皱成一团的。_

又过了会儿，Elias发来一段杂乱无章的音频。

_——我们的四手联弹作品。_

Dominic憋笑听完全程。

Cedrick突然坐到他的旁边，问：“你在笑什么？”

“没什么。”

“看起来挺开心的。”

“也许吧。”

一时无言。

Cedrick踢了弟弟一脚，“你男朋友呢？”

“他很好。”Dominic躲开了攻击。

“那么先前说的那个很特别的人呢？”

Dominic望向他，“你还记得啊。”他想来想去，决定开诚布公，“就是他。我爱他。”

“我只希望你过得开心。但是，你明白什么是爱吗？” Cedrick一向喜欢操心。

尽管他有过几段或长或短的恋情……Dominic转而去看灌木颓败的枝干，说：“这种感觉是我从来没体验过的，我认为这就是喜悦，这就是爱。”

开花的季节快到了，重逢的日子也不会太远。

“嘿，Ced，你觉得，送他戒指算不算操之过急？”Dominic冷不丁问。

Cedrick面露警觉，“你在开玩笑吗？”

Dominic继续自顾自地问：“Elias喜欢怎样的款式？”好像无论款式，只要戴在他的手上，都会显得无比闪耀。

Cedrick一个爆栗敲在弟弟头上，“你为什么问我？滚去问他啊！”

他要主动出击。Elias已经向他伸出过无数次手。

Dominic揉搓生疼的头顶想着，起码这次，他想做那个更勇敢的人。

“我想给他惊喜。”

“所以说，干嘛跟我商量……你们的婚事，你们自己搞定。”Cedrick既好笑又无奈地摇头。

Dominic入魔似的喃喃“婚事”。

他的脑海里像吹过一股春风，荒芜的土地长出富有生机的青草和散发香气的野花，然后是“家”的概念。

他突然有了全新的愿景，仅凭他一个人的努力是没法实现的。

Dominic的左手中指有刚刚戴上的指环。

他执起Elias的右手。

“我请求你做我的丈夫。我请求你，无论顺境逆境，都陪伴在我身边，给予我爱与力量。你愿意成为我生命中的伴侣和我唯一的挚爱吗？”

“是的，我愿意。”

现在，他要为他的爱侣戴上戒指了。


	15. 季风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真·结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双脚踩上印度次大陆那刻，Dominic感觉自己的身体还在隐隐随着海浪摇摆。他调侃道：“这就是印度板块碰撞欧亚板块产生的晃动吗？”  
Elias听了忍俊不禁，“看不出来，你是个地学奇才，能以肉身感受板块运动。GFZ怎么还没聘请你为研究员？”  
他们像傻瓜一样笑起来。  
“别担心，你会重新适应陆地的。回程我们坐飞机。”

#

“旅行很好啊，在旅途中，可以看见伴侣的另一面，无论好坏。”Claudia是这么说的。

Dominic反而有点犹豫，“但我们已经结婚了，是不是有点迟？”

她安慰道：“什么时候了解你爱的人都不算迟。”

#

起初是一滴水。落到嘴唇上。

Dominic抬手擦掉，仰起头来，兜帽不由自主往后掉了几分，露出一小撮棕色的碎发。晴朗无云的白天，细细的雨丝不由分说地降临热带大地。9至10月已经是雨季的末期，准备转入凉季，气温还算宜人，然而天气向来难以估测——出门的时候，他不曾设想过会下晴天雨的情况。

吸进肺部的空气都饱含水汽。Dominic拉好帽子，顺手揉了揉鼻尖。

雨下的并不大，于他而言没有影响。

耳机响着适合清晨心情的休闲的流行音乐，他独自行走在异国的晨间集市，就着苦情的歌词，哼出过于轻快的旋律。

迎着夹带雨点的微风，Dominic突然想知道，当年的Elias是否也经历过一场说来就来的太阳雨？第一滴降水落下时，他正在做什么？那刻，他是怎么看待这场雨的？

_“如果婚姻有任何用处的话，人类整体早就在多少个世纪之前就已经变成一个人了。”_

婚姻有意义吗？爱有意义吗？人生有意义吗？

顿时天地间的一切都失去了颜色 。

尽管他们的工作足够刺激，但是Dominic不由自主地害怕相恋的狂热在后半生琐碎平淡的时光里一点一滴消耗殆尽，如同这场骤雨，声势浩大地挥洒，终究难逃蒸发的结局，什么都不留下。

光是想象便足以令他浑身冰冷。

Dominic想，必须马上找回Elias。否则，他将要迷失在这个闷热的鬼地方。

然而，他一点都不想遇见Elias的那些“朋友”。就连Elias对他们的评价也很微妙：可以很真诚，也可以很敷衍；有多尊重这位亲切待人的训练员、视他为友好的外国朋友，就有多不尊重他的命令和工作。

Elias已经习惯了他们的做派，答应见面只是出于礼貌。Dominic听完只感到恶心，就像他第一天抵达这个国度时闻到的那股气味。

Elias心疼他，所以没有强迫他跟去酒吧赴约。出门的时候，Elias苦笑着亲了他的脸颊，“爱你。我会尽快处理完的。”

他没有生气——Elias当然可以和他曾经的学员见面——他只是很无聊，所以离开了酒店，走进当地民众中，试图窥探这片神奇的土地的一角。

到头来，他什么都没看到。

什么都没有。

当年的Elias是怎么做到在这个地方找到自我的？他是怎么做到在虚无中找到暗喻的？

一双双深邃、异常平静的眼睛，透出审视的目光，毫不收敛地打量着他全身上下，让他感觉芒刺在背。

雨下了片刻便停了。

Dominic摘下耳机，听着周围的人嚷嚷他没法理解的印度语言，嗅着街头小吃散发出的油腻的香气。从这里眺望，可以瞧见远处泰姬玛哈酒店的褚红色圆顶。

身份，使命，理想——沉淀的泥沙再次被搅动，自底部浮现，充斥整片脑海。

恍惚间，他听见有人喊他的名字，于是回头看去。

Elias穿过人流，朝他走来。他笑道：“直觉告诉我，你会来到这里。”

他牵起Dominic的左手。两枚无名指上的指环相碰的响动，淹没在了市井的声浪中。

蓝色的双眸里不止是他的面容。

还有光。

就算毫无用处，那句“我愿意”也是他的承诺、他的真心。

此刻，他非常想亲Elias。

于是他照做了。

Elias惊讶地睁大眼睛，同时欣喜地张开嘴，加深了这个吻。

身着红袍的僧侣经过他们身边。

波澜不惊的僧人念道：“唵。”

彷徨的旅人，各自漂泊的轨迹在因果轮回中纠缠——乃是命运所指引。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢所有看到这里的朋友。  
《触电》是2018年11月开始施工的，本来只是想要重建完整的Blitz的背景故事，奈何施工中途有太多想法，时间紧迫，不能大篇幅展开。我不甘心就此罢休，于是留下了很多坑，准备在另一篇文章中解释——这是我后来写《趋光》的目的之一。另一个目的则是重建与之对应的Bandit的故事——哪怕我知道他的故事已经为许多作者所书写了，而我的实力比不上她们的万分之一。  
说到《趋光》，创作过程非常崎岖。先是学业和实习占据了我大量的时间和精力，后来又遇上育碧吃书……总之大致经历了“碎片→构建框架→整合→推翻→重新组织时间线→再整合→全面修改”的过程，耗时……各位读者有目共睹。我居然有生之年写完它了！连我自己都觉得不可思议。  
至此，《光电效应》系列，正式宣布完结。这个世界线的Blitz和Bandit的故事或许还会发展下去，但吟游诗人是时候退场了，再多的笔墨也只是平添累赘。  
再次感谢各位看到这里。有缘的话，我们下个世界线见。  
P.S.求求大家都去看看Bandit的联赛套装！很帅气哦！买这个皮肤费了我好大劲……什么时候彩虹六号系列在国区育碧商城被封锁了？


	16. D.E.stined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记一个荒唐的梦境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小番外。

Dominic回到了28岁。他在酒吧里碰见的，不是美丽动人的Antje，而是神情迷茫的年轻的Elias，身边有几个吵吵嚷嚷的同伴。

他们四目对视。Elias的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

一见钟情。

他们总是聚少离多。Dominic有情报部门的工作；Elias还在军队里服役，奔波在军营、不莱梅和柏林三地。

交往4年，Dominic感觉Elias才是那个更成熟的人。

Elias总是充满生活的激情，并且影响着Dominic的消极三观。

他让Dominic看到了“希望”的实体。

Dominic私心地跟Elias分享了他的喜悦，“我升迁了！”

Elias没有刨根问底，只是同样激动地拥抱他，说：“恭喜你。你真的很厉害，我为你感到自豪。我爱你。”

分离的时候到了，Dominic选择不辞而别。

然后搞砸他们之间的所有。

再次见面时，Elias和他一样，是GSG-9的队员。

他想知道他们还是不是情侣，Elias却避而不见了。

“曾经我以为自己不能没有你、一厢情愿地以为你也不能没有我，然后你离开了我，1503天，”Elias露出苦涩的微笑，将他的情感娓娓道来，“我靠自己活过来了，又以为自己放下了，到头来原来我还爱着你。”

那股熟悉的爱意再次袭向Dominic，他被击溃了。

“我都为自己感到悲哀——即便如此，我还是爱着你的。”

Dominic禁不住感到腿脚发软，差点要跪倒在地，是Elias及时扶住了他。

他抓住了Elias的手臂，才堪堪站稳。他的T恤被冷汗浸湿，脸上却没有表现出来。

“我知道，你是一个没法爱人的人。你不接受爱，你也不会轻易给出爱。你心里到底还剩下什么？”Elias一边支持着他，一边无可奈何地说。

“再等一等，”Dominic低着头，冷不丁地说，“再给我一点时间。”

“什么？”

“我会学着去，去……”他说不下去了。

如此卑躬屈膝，不像他的风格。

“去爱我？Dom，我亲爱的，爱是一种本能，你要怎么样习得？”

Elias的低语带着怜悯和爱意，从他的上方传来，如同神祗降临。

“是我的问题。我要学的是对付我自己。”Dominic抬起头来，这次他终于能这样子看他的爱人了，只不过，出乎他的意料，Elias早就单膝跪下，他们平视对方，一如往常。

总是这样。

Dominic想象自己如同逐光者，追逐着炫目的太阳；他忽略了Elias不是太阳的事实，他只是一个人类，他会停下来等待，直到他的爱人跟上来。他想象自己如同仰慕者，幻想着不切实际的爱情；他忽略了Elias的感受，他只是一个普通人，他懂得喜欢和追求。“我爱你但与你无关”从来不过就是一句用以挽回面子的借口，Elias不会逃避，他的爱必须得到回应，无论是被接受还是被拒绝。

“再等一等我，等我克服我的心魔。”

他说出口了；尽管这让他感觉自己的身体暴露在大庭广众之下那般羞耻，他终究说出口了。

Elias抱住了他。

“我不会再等你了。我曾经等待，但我只等来了不亚于少年时代的迷茫和无措。”

Dominic的心撕裂般地生疼。他失去了世界上唯一一个会等待他的人。他的灵魂快要无家可归，今后亦不得安宁。

Elias抱得更紧了，“我要和你一起走。硬要说的话，你去学习怎么爱人，我就去学习怎么值得被你爱。”

温柔的笑声在Dominic的耳边回响，Elias信心满满地说：“我们可以的。相信你自己，也相信我。”

“我想过很多次，‘这次我绝对不会再跟你纠缠了’，最后还是又一次被你迷住了。”Elias自嘲道。

Dominic抬起手抱着他，“……每次我经过你身边，我会想，‘我不应该搅乱他的生活’，但当你的眼睛在关注别人，我便抑制不住怒火。”

Elias愣了一下，然后大笑出声，“你怎么做到心中嫉妒并一脸冷淡地跟我商量公事的？我居然没有注意到你可怕的独占欲。”

“你现在才知道，想再逃脱已经太晚了。”

“我明白。我也不想再离开你……我只是惊讶于，你的可爱之处。”

他们以奇怪的姿势紧紧相拥。

兜兜转转，一切仿佛又回到了十年前，回到他们交付给对方自己的第一次的房间，回到品尝彼此嘴里的酒味的那个夏天。


End file.
